Esclava de un demonio
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: Cuando su madre murió, Lucy Heartfilia jamás pensó que su vida iría a peor, hasta que ocurrió lo impensable: Su padre la vendió a la mafia [Mafia AU]
1. Prólogo

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** \- Prólogo

Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, aunque preferiría solo Lucy… y os preguntaréis… ¿Por qué?

Todo empezó hace 1 año, cuando mi madre, Layla Heartfilia, cayó gravemente enferma de cáncer. Día a día, su enfermedad fue a peor, afectando a los pulmones y finalmente al estómago, impidiéndole digerir ningún alimento, así que, podría decirse que no murió de cáncer, sino de inanición.

Supongo que os imagináis por lo que he pasado cuando tu ser más querido muere gradualmente día a día hasta que llega el momento en el que se va…

 _Pero eso no fue más que el principio de mi pesadilla_

Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre, Jude Heartfilia, jefe de una gran empresa, cambió totalmente, empezó a ser frío y distante conmigo, solo centrándose en su trabajo y nada más, se acostó con muchas mujeres, y lo peor, empecé a pensar que ya ni siquiera le importaba en absoluto como su querida hija, e incluso que me odiaba.

En muchas ocasiones me ofreció pactar un matrimonio con futuros herederos de otras poderosas empresas, y así asegurar la prosperidad para ambas al unirlas, como si fuese una especie de herramienta de negocios y nada más que eso…

Claro que yo me negué rotundamente a sus planes, y puesto que yo tengo 18 años, el no pudo hacer nada al respecto, pero, al parecer, solo hizo crecer su odio hacia mí.

Así transcurrió un año de sufrimiento y depresiones continuas, donde mi querida madre se fue, y mi padre me despreciaba. Yo estaba completamente sola, mis únicos amigos fueron los sirvientes de nuestra mansión, que afortunadamente me apoyaron y ayudaron tanto como pudieron, pero por desgracia, el concepto de felicidad ya era muy distante para mí.

Pensaba que ya nada podría ir a peor… hasta que llegó el día… el día donde mi padre pidió dinero a la mafia, a una de las mafias más peligrosas del mundo, Fairy Tail. Como era de esperar, mi padre no pudo pagar la cantidad de dinero tan grande que le debió a la mafia… ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo se le ocurrió en un principio recurrir a la mafia para estas cosas!, él iba a tener problemas, grandes problemas, si no saldaba su deuda pronto, podrían arruinarnos de tantas formas… desde arrebatarle la empresa hasta incluso matarle…

Claro que, yo era muy ingenua al pensar que mi padre no tendría todo planificado… él saldó su deuda con la mafia, pero… de una forma que nunca me habría esperado en absoluto, mi propio padre me traicionó de la forma más vil y horrible que pudiese imaginar.

 _Él me vendió a la mafia._

Así es, me vendió como si de una persona insignificante se tratase, como esclava a la mafia más jodidamente poderosa del mundo, yo tenía razón, ni siquiera me consideraba ya como su hija, no era más que una sucia herramienta de usar y tirar para él.

Pensé en huir cuanto antes, lejos, donde nunca más me pudiese encontrar, no me importa lo que me pasaría, solo quería alejarme de él.

Había hecho mi maleta y me había despedido de mis amigos, lo único que tenía que hacer era salir por la puerta principal y sería libre de ese monstruo al que una vez llamé "Padre"

Pero, en el momento en el que me precipité por la puerta principal me encontré con dos hombres altos con trajes negros, frente a una limusina negra. Estaba claro quiénes eran y lo que querían, eran ellos, y venían a por mí, Lucy Heartfilia.

No tuve oportunidad ni de respirar cuando ambos me sujetaron por los antebrazos y me arrastraron dentro del vehículo mientras me miraban con una sonrisa siniestra. No sirvió de nada luchar, incluso uno de ellos pudo reducirme con mucha facilidad… no podía esperar menos de los gangsters de Fairy Tail.

Pronto ellos subieron al vehículo, y no podría haber sabido que, en ese momento, _mi verdadero infierno comenzó._

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tenemos el Epílogo de mi primera historia. No os preocupéis, los capítulos no serán tan cortos, esto es solo la presentación~**


	2. Suspense

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _No tuve oportunidad ni de respirar cuando ambos me sujetaron por los antebrazos y me arrastraron dentro del vehículo mientras me miraban con una sonrisa siniestra. No sirvió de nada luchar, incluso uno de ellos pudo reducirme con mucha facilidad… no podía esperar menos de los gangsters de Fairy Tail._

 _Pronto ellos subieron al vehículo, y no podría haber sabido que, en ese momento, mi verdadero infierno comenzó._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** \- Suspense

Era de noche

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, y yo solo podía contemplar como las calles pasaban ante mis ojos, vagamente iluminadas de vez en cuando por las farolas

Pero no era algo que pudiese apreciar muy bien, ya que los cristales del vehículo eran medio opacos.

Me habían esposado las manos detrás de la espalda y activado el bloqueo en las puertas, por lo que cualquier intento de escape era inútil

Claro que en mi condición tampoco se me habría ocurrido...

Uno de los hombres trajeados estaba sentado frente a mí, tenía el pelo negro y erizado, y largo hasta a poco mas de la mitad de su espalda, lo mas sorprendente es que tenía toda la cara llena de piercings metálicos

Un gran número de ellos

Tenía unos intensos ojos rojos que reflejaban la mismísima sed de sangre en persona.

Su compañero estaba sentado a mi izquierda a cierta distancia, tenía el pelo corto de un azul marino muy intenso, los ojos marrones oscuros y un sorprendente tatuaje rojo a través de su ojo derecho

No era tan intimidante como el otro, pero definitivamente su rostro serio y pensativo deja claro que no es alguien de muchos amigos…

Y está claro que no iba a comprobarlo.

Había un tercer hombre, que conducía el vehículo, no puedo verle la cara, pero tenía un notorio pelo largo liso de color verde muy claro, y dos mechones de pelo rígidos a cada lado superior de la cabeza, con una forma que curiosamente me hizo recordar a un rayo

No quiero ni imaginarme como sería el rostro de un alguien así.

Los tres hombres eran realmente raros, pero a su vez eran muy intimidantes, y el mero hecho de estar cerca de ellos, hacía congelar mi sangre del miedo

Pero después de todo eran gangsters, gangsters de una poderosa mafia, supongo que es normal temerlos… ¿no?...

* * *

Creo que ha transcurrido al menos veinte minutos desde que partimos…

¿Qué tan lejos está nuestro destino?

Ni siquiera me suena esta parte de la ciudad

Supongo que estamos en una zona céntrica por la cantidad de edificios enormes y rascacielos de los alrededores, pero nunca me permitieron salir tan lejos de la mansión, así que supongo que es normal que no reconozca la zona…

El suspense me está comiendo por dentro…

¿Qué es lo que harán conmigo?

Soy consciente de que he sido vendida a la mafia, por tanto les pertenezco ahora

No sé nada acerca de las mafias realmente ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hacen a gente como yo?

Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a imaginármelo…

Quisiera salir corriendo a donde nadie pudiese encontrarme nunca ahora mismo, pero creo que eso es imposible ahora…

Si tan solo me hubiese dado prisa en huir de la mansión…

¿Podría haber evitado todo esto?

¿O quizás me hubiesen encontrado?...

Soy una ingenua… claro que me encontrarían, son una mafia, y no cualquier mafia, son Fairy Tail, una de las mafias más temidas, por no decir la que más

Habría sido inútil tratar de evitarlos, soy el pago por una deuda, no creo que me hayan dejado ir tan fácilmente…

De repente sentí un líquido caliente deslizándose por mis mejillas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, esta situación es demasiado para mí…

¿En que se convertirá mi vida ahora?

De pronto levanté el rostro solo para encontrarme una mirada de muerte por parte del hombre de pelo negro que me hizo estremecer

Rápidamente bajé de nuevo el rostro y sollocé en silencio.

* * *

Otros diez minutos pasaron cuando sentí la desaceleración del vehículo hasta que finalmente se detuvo

¿Hemos llegado ya a su destino?

No tengo ni idea de la hora que es, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad de la noche, y a pesar de la opacidad de las ventanillas, fácilmente puedo suponer que no queda mucho para la medianoche.

Típico… el mundo del crimen se ejecuta por la noche ¿no es así?

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando los dos hombres sentados cerca de mí se pusieron en movimiento

De pronto empecé a sentir pánico cuando el hombre de pelo negro me abrió la puerta esperándome para salir...

Yo solo pude quedarme mirándole con un rostro lleno de miedo e indecisión...

Ante mi comportamiento, el gruñó profundamente "¿A qué demonios estás esperando, rubia? ¡Sal ahora!" Dijo con una voz amenazante, digna de su aspecto

Decidí ponerme en movimiento por miedo a lo que podría hacerme, no me conviene realmente revelarme contra ellos

Nada más me bajé del vehículo un ápice de mi conciencia me incitó a correr, ¡correr lo más rápido que pudiese!

Pero rápidamente descarté la idea ante el hecho de que seguramente estos hombres vayan a ser más rápidos que yo siendo gangsters entrenados

Y no creo que vayan a ser muy amables conmigo una vez me hubiesen alcanzado

No, no era una buena idea, si no quiero tener problemas con ésta gente, será mejor que me comporte por el momento, quizás pueda encontrar una mejor forma de huir más tarde

El hombre de pelo azul oscuro me hizo un gesto para seguirle, no quería que me volviesen a tocar, así que le seguí sin dudarlo mientras el de pelo negro nos seguía desde atrás.

Pronto llegamos a un gigantesco edificio de unos veinte pisos aproximadamente, sin duda tendría una forma cúbica visto desde lejos

Me quedé admirando el impresionante edificio en estado de shock hasta que sentí un empujón

Ni siquiera me hizo falta volverme, sabía que era el hombre de pelo negro, así que, me di prisa y me puse una vez más en movimiento hacia las grandes puertas de cristal del edificio.

Sentí mi pánico crecer con cada paso que daba, no sabía a dónde iba, así que tragué mi miedo y me decidí a preguntarles.

"D-Disculpad… me gustaría saber… b-bueno… a donde me dirijo...?" Dije, maldiciéndome en mi interior por tartamudear

De pronto el hombre de pelo azul oscuro se detuvo y me miró con rostro de indiferencia

"Nosotros solo tenemos órdenes de llevarte ante el Jefe, él decidirá que hacer contigo"

Tragué saliva fuertemente como mi pánico volvió a surgir en mí ante la idea de verme con el jefe de Fairy Tail

Por desgracia no me quedó otro remedio, así que, con pasos temblorosos me puse una vez más en movimiento siguiendo al hombre de pelo azul oscuro.

* * *

 **Chaaan chaaaan, que el suspense os devore! PUAHAHAHA**

 **Los capítulos serán de aproximadamente 1000 palabras cada uno, quizás mas, quizás menos, depende de el capítulo.**


	3. Miedo

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

 _"Nosotros solo tenemos órdenes de llevarte ante el Jefe, él decidirá que hacer contigo"_

 _Tragué saliva fuertemente como mi pánico volvió a surgir en mí ante la idea de verme con el jefe de Fairy Tail, pero no me quedó otro remedio, así que, con pasos temblorosos me puse una vez más en movimiento siguiendo al hombre de pelo azul oscuro._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** \- Miedo

Poco a poco nos acercamos a un gran ascensor, el hombre de pelo azul oscuro pulsó el botón, y las puertas se abrieron

"Gajeel, ocúpate de ella, yo tengo asuntos a los que atender" El dijo mientras miró al hombre de pelo negro detrás de mí con su característico rostro indiferente

*Así que su nombre es Gajeel?* me pregunté en mis adentros

El susodicho Gajeel se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa siniestra, provocándome un escalofrío

Entramos en el ascensor y rápidamente empezó a subir los pisos uno tras otro

Nos paramos justo en el último piso, el número 15, no me sorprendió en absoluto tal cantidad de pisos para un edificio tan gigantesco

Las puertas se abrieron revelando un pasillo ancho con sólo una gran puerta doble al final de él, el lado izquierdo del pasillo era totalmente hecho de cristales ya que conectaba con el exterior del edificio, había una alfombra roja a lo largo del suelo y lámparas de cristal muy elegantes en las paredes laterales

Cada paso que daba hacia la puerta mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y estaba segura de que tendría una expresión de temor ahora mismo

Finalmente llegamos ante las dos grandes puertas de ébano, que tenían decoraciones de dragones dorados en los laterales dándole un aspecto increíble

No hay duda, este es el despecho de su jefe

Casi cuando parecía que iba a darme un ataque de pánico, Gajeel llamó a las grandes puertas y casi inmediatamente se escucho una voz masculina

"¿¡ **QUE MIERDA QUIERES**?!" Gritó la voz desde dentro haciendo estremecer a Gajeel

"Esto… jefe?, le he traído a-"

"Bien, que pase" la voz interrumpió a Gajeel antes de que terminase

Gajeel se giro para mirarme con un rostro amenazante, insinuando que entre, o de lo contrario me pegaría un tiro en la sien

Mis pies no respondieron, pero sé que si no le hago caso estaré en problemas serios, así que temblando nerviosamente con pasos lentos, me dirigí a las puertas

Gajeel las abrió por lo que yo en total estado de alerta me adentré en la habitación del jefe

Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar recibí un fuerte empujón haciéndome caer dolorosamente sobre mis rodillas, y la puerta se cerró tras oír una risa burlona tras de mí

*Hijo de…* Maldije en mis pensamientos al hombre mientras mi cara se torcía por el dolor del impacto

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, me encontré con la oscuridad de la gran habitación

No había ninguna luz además del brillo de la luna llena que se adentra por el gran ventanal de la habitación

Miré en todas las direcciones asustada, hasta que mi visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad y el brillo lunar trazó siluetas del mobiliario del lugar

Cada vez mi visión se volvió más nítida hasta que pude ver a la perfección cada cosa que aquí se hallaba

Era una enorme sala con sofás de lujo y mesas bajas de café distribuidos por varios sitios, como si se tratase de un lugar de reunión, macetas con distintas plantas adornaban las esquinas y el espacio entre cada sofá

Mi vista entonces cayó sobre el fondo de la sala, donde el gran ventanal estaba situado, y una gran mesa de ejecutivo creaba una silueta negra gracias a la luz de luna

En él, un hombre estaba sentado sobre una gran silla acolchada con cuero negro, está claro que es el jefe

Apenas pude apreciar sus rasgos ya que estaba a contra-luz, pero pude ver fácilmente que era un hombre muy alto, como una cabeza y media más grande que yo, también era robusto seguramente por sus músculos, y podía apreciar que llevaba un traje negro sin corbata, con una camisa la cual tenía los dos botones más altos desabrochados, parecido al que tenían los hombres de antes, pero parecía ser mucho más caro y elegante

La verdad es que no me sorprendía en absoluto, el jefe de una mafia no podría ser un enano barrigudo después de todo

El hombre parecía estar trabajando unos papeles en su gran mesa, hasta que levantó la cabeza para mirarme

Ante ese acto, me estremecí

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, claro que tampoco he estado nunca ante un gangster, ya ni decir ante un gangster tan poderoso como éste

Estaba tan nerviosa que mi cuerpo se bloqueó, por lo que seguía en el suelo de rodillas, temblando de miedo, hasta que de pronto el hombre se levantó de su sillón

El acto me hizo reaccionar, levantándome casi de un salto sobre mis pies

El hombre empezó a caminar hacia mí, acercándose demasiado rápidamente como para que pudiese asimilarlo

Cada dos pasos que se acercaba a mí, yo retrocedía uno hacia atrás, hasta que me encontré de espaldas a las grandes puertas de ébano, sin poder retroceder ni un ápice más

Pronto pude apreciar mejor sus rasgos debido a la cercanía

Estaba en lo cierto, era un hombre muy alto y recio, sus rasgos eran muy jóvenes, no podría tener más de 23 o 24 años como máximo, lo que me sorprendió mucho, ya que los líderes de las mafias son usualmente mucho mayores

Su pelo era muy erizado y despeinado, no podía ver correctamente el color, pero me pareció ver un destello de… ¿Rosa? no, eso no es posible, quien demonios tiene el pelo rosa?

El hombre se detuvo a dos metros delante de mí y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo

Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por miedo a que sacaría un arma, por lo que cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí la cabeza con ambos brazos en una pose defensiva de pánico

Sin embargo, el hombre sacó un pequeño dispositivo, parecido a un mando, y presionó uno de sus botones, haciendo que toda la gran habitación se ilumine por dos grandes lámparas colgantes de cristal

Mis ojos reaccionaron al cambio drástico de iluminación, cegándome durante unos momentos

Mi visión borrosa se hizo nítida poco a poco, revelando totalmente al hombre que estaba frente a mí

* * *

 **Que pasaraaaaa~ -3-**


	4. Demonio

Leii21: Owww gracias, no te preocupes, seguirá la actualización diaria ^-^

Rin 2033: Yep, y Jude no será el único mas cruel de lo normal, no ha hecho mas que empezar **BUAHAHA**

Gabriel Vences: Se, y tengo unos cuantos AU en el repertorio xD

nene-san: La actualización es diaria a las 18:00 PM (España)

annima: Tranquilos, solo os haré sufrir la mayoría de veces :3

Karla3mc: Creo que no o.o

 **Y ahora, os dejo con la historia -3-...**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Mis ojos reaccionaron al cambio drástico de iluminación, cegándome durante unos momentos_

 _Mi visión borrosa se hizo nítida poco a poco, revelando totalmente al hombre que estaba frente a mí_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** \- Demonio

Nada mas posar mi visión en él, me quedé alucinada

El hombre realmente tenía el pelo rosa, ¡¿Qué demonios?!

¿¡Que gangster se tiñe el pelo de color rosa?!

No, espera, ¿sus cejas también son rosas? ¿Quiere decir que es natural?

El hilo de mis pensamientos se cortó como el hombre reanudó sus pasos hacia mí, mirándome con un rostro severo.

Por instinto intenté retroceder, pero ya estaba arrinconada contra las puertas, no pude hacer nada más que temblar y mirar con los ojos muy abiertos como el hombre cierra la distancia entre nosotros paso a paso

Se detuvo a apenas centímetros de mi posición

El me miró durante unos momentos desde arriba, ya que era como una cabeza más alto que yo

Cada segundo me pareció una eternidad, hasta que su rostro severo cambió a una risa diabólica

"Así que tu eres la hija de ese bastardo Heartfilia, huh?" Dijo mientras sonreía enseñando los dientes

El miedo se apoderó de mí ante su comportamiento, pero aún así, decidí contestar

"S-sí… y-yo soy—"

"Cállate" Dijo él interrumpiéndome con un tono de voz oscuro

Me llevé la mano izquierda a la boca ante eso, realmente este hombre daba un miedo horrible, a pesar de su aspecto…

"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar" Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos peligrosamente

Cerré con fuera los ojos y bajé la mirada hacia el suelo

Le oí gruñir ante mi acción, y de pronto alzó su gran mano a mi mandíbula para levantar duramente mi rostro hacia él, provocando que mis ojos con una mueca de dolor conecten directamente con los suyos

No paré de temblar en ningún momento mientras le miraba en shock, con terror filtrándose por mis venas

"Mírame a los jodidos ojos cuando te hablo" Dijo con voz ronca y peligrosa

"Soy Natsu Dragneel, jefe de Fairy Tail, y a partir de ahora…" Él se inclinó hacia mí con lo que nuestros rostros estaban prácticamente tocándose "… tu dueño" añadió con una sonrisa diabólica mientras enseñaba sus afilados caninos

Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar y sentía que mi corazón iba a salirme del pecho

Él se alejó de mí hacia su gran mesa de trabajo, con lo que sentí un alivio inmediato y mi cuerpo se libró momentáneamente de la tensión

Como llegó a su mesa, se sentó de nuevo en su sillón de cuero negro, y presionó un botón rojo en algo parecido a un comunicador

En cuestión de segundos las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, por lo que me alejé rápidamente, tras ellas había un hombre de pelo corto negro de ojos azules oscuros y una cicatriz recta sobre su ceja derecha, llevaba el mismo traje negro que los demás

"¿Que ocurre, jefe?" Preguntó el hombre

"Gray, Llévala a su habitación, estoy demasiado ocupado ahora" Dijo señalándome con el dedo índice "Y tráemela a primera hora de la mañana"

"Sí, señor" Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su jefe

"Te hago responsable de su vigilancia, mas te vale que no ocurra nada" Entrecerró los ojos a Gray en forma de amenaza

Gray tragó saliva y asintió lentamente con la cabeza con un rostro totalmente serio

Me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó fuera de la gran habitación del jefe, a través del pasillo hasta el ascensor

Gray presionó el botón del piso número 14 y el ascensor descendió

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar una sala rectangular con varias puertas

El me guió hasta una de ellas y la abrió deslizando una especie de tarjeta por una rejilla metálica

El me hizo un gesto con el brazo para entrar, y eso hice

Paso a paso me adentré en esa habitación, que resultó ser una suit bien amueblada, con un baño, una pequeña cocina y una cama doble. Tenía un gran ventanal en el fondo y un armario bastante grande que curiosamente contenía mucha ropa femenina

Está claro que ya habían preparado mi llegada

Pronto escuché la puerta cerrarse de golpe, y luego un pequeño sonido metálico, como de un bloqueo

Fui a comprobarlo, y efectivamente, la puerta fue bloqueada desde fuera, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

¿Estaba atrapada aquí?

No sé por qué me sorprende… debí suponer que no me dejarían escapar tan fácilmente…

* * *

Busqué en el armario algún pijama, o algo que sirviese para dormir. Ya que no tenía posibilidad de escape, decidí irme a dormir agotada de todas las experiencias de hoy

Ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que me esperará mañana con ese mafioso aterrador

Pronto encontré un gran camisón rosa pálido que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, he de admitir que al menos tienen buen gusto con la ropa, además es suave y muy cómodo

Me dirigí a la nevera para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba repleta de todo tipo de cosas, pero por desgracia no tenía ningún hambre, así que la cerré con un gran suspiro, y mi dirigí hasta la gran cama

Me acosté en ella de un salto, mirando pensativamente al techo blanco, sorprendida de lo increíblemente cómoda que era la cama mientras me hundía ligeramente en ella

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, mis ojos se cerraron con cansancio y me quedé dormida inmediatamente

* * *

 ** _Knock Knock Knock_**

"Huu..huum…" Gemí entre sueños como de pronto escuche golpes, pero decidí ignorarlo y volver a dormir

Unos instantes más tarde, los golpes se repitieron con más fuerza

 ** _Knock Knock Knock_**

"Pero que demonios…" Me quejé mientras abría lentamente los ojos y mi visión se hacía nítida progresivamente

De pronto oí una voz masculina familiar

"Oi, hora de levantarse, el jefe quiere verte"

Con esas palabras, mis ojos se abrieron de anchos cuando los recuerdos del día anterior inundaron mi mente, recordé los dos hombres, el gran edificio, la suit donde me encontraba, y el jefe de pelo rosa…

Cuál era su nombre… Datsu? Latsu?

¡Oh sí, Natsu!

Me estremecí ante el simple hecho de recordar su nombre…

"¡¿Hey, me has oído?!" Repitió la voz tras la puerta

"¿Huh? E-esto… S-sí ¡ahora mismo!" Dije mientras salía de mis pensamientos

"Más vale que te des prisa en prepararte, el jefe se irrita mucho cuando le hacen esperar"

Tragué saliva audiblemente ante el comentario, si ya era aterrador de por sí no me lo querría imaginar enfadado

Me levanté rápidamente y fui al armario en busca de ropa adecuada, solo para encontrarme microfaldas, vaqueros cortos, camisas escotadas y en general ropa provocativa y demasiado sexy para mi gusto

Suspiré mientras me llevé la mano a la cara en entendimiento, era verano y por ende hacía calor, y la ropa corta era adecuada, pero esto era pasarse de la raya…

Pero si esto es lo que quieren, no me queda más remedio que complacerles…

Terminé poniéndome unos vaqueros azules muy cortos, una camisa de asas holgada de color rosa intenso, y unas sandalias negras con cuña sujetadas con un asa negra en el tobillo.

He de admitir que me miraba increíble, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo era para alegrar la vista a un grupo de matones peligrosos

Suspirando lentamente por la nariz, me dirigí a la puerta para encontrarme con el hombre de pelo negro de ayer, creo que su nombre era Gray

"Bien, si ya estás lista, vámonos antes de que el jefe nos estrangule" Dijo Gray con impaciencia

Por tercera vez esta mañana me estremecí de miedo ante la afirmación

Asentí con la cabeza con nerviosismo, y caminé junto a Gray con la mirada baja.

* * *

 **Hoy os regalo un capítulo que no termine en suspense :3**


	5. Juguete

annima: El drama siempre mola, especialmente si Gray sufre :D

Karla3mc: No os odio, es para hacer suspense C:

Rin 2033: Muchas gracias, habrá más maldad de donde esa vino :DD

Eagle Gold: Todos los días habrá un cap a las 18:00 (España) (^-^)/

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Bien, si ya estás lista, vámonos antes de que el jefe nos estrangule" Dijo Gray con impaciencia_

 _Por tercera vez esta mañana me estremecí de miedo ante la afirmación_

 _Asentí con la cabeza con nerviosismo, y caminé junto a Gray con la mirada baja._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 -** Juguete

El ascensor estaba subiendo hasta el piso 15 de nuevo

Gray me llevaba una vez más ante ese demonio de pelo rosa, y yo solo podía temblar ante la idea de verle de nuevo

Él pareció notarlo, ya que volvió su mirada hacia mí y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de culpabilidad

"¿Nerviosa?" El dijo mientras volvió a posar su vista al frente

"Huh… Y-Yo… supongo que… un poco" Dije con nerviosismo

Su rostro se volvió serio una vez mas "No muestres tu miedo, eso solo lo excitará mas"

Mi rostro se volvió confuso ante sus palabras "U-Uh? de que estás hablando?"

El dio un suspiro largo y una vez más su mirada se posó en mí "Quiero decir que le gusta ver el miedo en tus ojos, se complace con el pánico que él infunde a la gente" Él miró al frente y cerró los ojos como su rostro se volvió tranquilo "No dejes que eso suceda o lo pasarás realmente mal"

Mi rostro se volvió en la comprensión tras asimilar la información que le dio "No es tan fácil hacerlo que decirlo…"

"Entiendo que tu situación es dura, pero si le das la satisfacción de temerle, habrá ganado" Gray dijo sin abrir los ojos "Si cedes ante él, acabará cansándose de tu debilidad y se aburrirá de ti al igual que de sus otros juguetes"

"¡¿E-ESPERA, J-JUGUETE, Q-QUE QUIERES DECIR?!" Pregunté con pánico

Me miró por un segundo "Vamos, ¿qué esperabas de ser vendida a la mafia, acaso creías que solo ibas a traernos los cafés? No, por desgracia, te esperan cosas peores que eso"

Sentí las lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por mis mejillas "Q-Que es lo que hará conmigo?..." dije finalmente dejando escapar una lágrima por mi mejilla

"Eso no lo sé, sus acciones son siempre impredecibles" Dijo tranquilamente "Pero, será mejor para ti que busques la manera de complacerle a la larga. Como he dicho, cuando se aburre de sus juguetes, busca su diversión destruyéndolos"

Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos ante esas últimas declaraciones "D-Dios santo… p-porque yo…?" Dije con un tono de voz débil

Pronto las puertas se abrieron revelando el conocido pasillo hasta las puertas de ébano

Gray puso su mano en mi hombre izquierdo, con lo que me giré hacia él para ver que me estaba dando una sonrisa triste de comprensión

Comenzamos a caminar hacia delante, con lo que llegamos a las puertas rápidamente

Gray llamó 3 veces a las puertas "Jefe, ella está aquí, como había pedido"

La voz de Natsu sonó a través de las puertas "Bien, que entre…" Hizo una pausa "… **Sola** "

Gray me miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que entrase.

Llevé la mano temblorosa al pomo de la puerta y la abrí, asomándome lentamente en el interior, cerrándola tras de mí

Tragué saliva mientras alzaba la mirada y observaba al hombre de pelo rosa en su gran mesa de trabajo, todavía trabajando con unas carpetas y papeles

El me miró con ojos severos, e hizo un gesto de 'Ven aquí' con su dedo índice

Por desgracia el miedo había bloqueado cualquier acción en mi cuerpo, y solo pude mirarle congelada en el lugar, con evidente nerviosismo en mis ojos

Esto pareció importunarle, ya que chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación

"Ven aquí, ¡ **AHORA**!" Dijo con un tono de voz irritado

No me quedó remedio, tenía que moverme y rápido. Mis pies empezaron a responder lentamente, dando pasos inseguros hacia delante, hasta que finalmente estaba justo delante de su mesa

En poco tiempo, él se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia mí, rodeando la gran mesa y parándose a centímetros de distancia de mi posición

Su cara se volvió en una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos examinaron mi cuerpo apenas cubierto por la ropa que tenía puesta, devorándome con la mirada

No pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado por el nerviosismo y el suspense de la situación

El no tardó en reaccionar ante ello, sujetándome la barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar, y alzando, una vez más, mi mirada hasta la suya

"¿Que ocurre, Lucy?" Dijo con un tono de burla "Por qué no me miras, acaso es que…" Sin soltar su agarre en mi barbilla, se inclinó hacia delante "…Tienes miedo de mí?" Susurró oscuramente contra mi oído, haciéndome aspirar aire por la boca bruscamente del miedo

Él se río entre dientes con suficiencia ante mi acción

*Este bastardo… ¡¿quién demonios se cree que es?!* Pensé

Pronto una pequeña parte de mi miedo se convirtió en ira, pero mi sentido de la sensatez me impidió hacer cualquier acción brusca

Después de todo, es un cretino, pero sigue siendo el jefe de una mafia

Natsu se separó de mí con un rostro de suficiencia, ahora a cierta distancia "Me cuesta creer que ese maldito inútil de Jude tenga una hija tan jodidamente sexy como tú" Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

Mis ojos se abrieron ante su asqueroso comentario, haciendo que cada vez más miedo sea reemplazado por ira y odio

"Pero eso está bien, aunque todavía no puedo creer que haya aceptado usarte como pago a cambio de perdonarle unos cuantos millones, a ti, a su propia hija, Héh, es un bastardo" Dijo riéndose entre dientes

Mi boca se abría de par en par "¡¿M-millones?! Mi padre os pidió prestados millones?!" Dije con un tono de incredulidad absoluta

Su cara se volvió severa una vez mas "¿Acaso eres estúpida? El podría haber generado el doble de lo que nos debía gracias a que le salvamos el culo a su empresa, podría haber devuelto la deuda sin ningún problema"

"¿Q-Que estás diciendo?..." Dije incrédula "M-mi padre prefirió venderme… antes de gastarse unos pocos millones?..." Susurré con un tono de voz completamente destrozado "N-No… ¡ **NO TE CREO, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD**!" Alcé la voz mientras sostenía mis cabellos dorados con dos manos y dejaba salir las lágrimas

No, no podría ser verdad, sabía que mi padre me odiaba, pero… esto era demasiado "No puede ser verdad, ¡ **NO PUEDE SER CIERTO**! Grité desesperadamente entre lágrimas mientras me tiraba del pelo

Pero todo mi ajetreo fue cortado cuando sentí un agarre en mis caderas, haciéndome contener la respiración de la sorpresa

Natsu se había trasladado a mis espaldas, estaba rodeando mi cintura con su brazo derecho, y sujetando mi mandíbula con su mano izquierda, con lo que mi cuello se inclinó hacia un lado. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia delante

"No me importa una mierda si me crees o no, olvídate de tu padre, eres mía ahora, me perteneces" susurró oscuramente contra mi oído desde detrás de mí

De pronto me sujetó por la muñeca fuertemente

"¡KYAAA!" Grité como él me empujó a su mesa de trabajo impactando dolorosamente de frente contra la madera dura

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar como él se inclinó por encima de mí, siguiendo a mis espaldas, acercando su cabeza al hueco de mi cuello una vez más.

El pánico surgió en mí ante la posición en la que estaban

 _¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?_


	6. Dolor

Rin 2033: A mí también me gusta así XD, es mas hot. Muchas gracias ^^

Eagle Gold: Actualizo cada día si es posible hacerlo :3

annima: Vaya Vaya, y dime, cariño _¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no soy una mala persona?_ En primer lugar alguien debería enseñarte que así es precisamente cómo se mantiene la audiencia, dejando suspense. En segundo lugar actualizo mi historia **CADA MALDITO DÍA** , si no estás conforme con esperar 1 día, puedes irte a otros autores los cuales actualizan cada 7-8 días con suerte, y además escriben **INGLÉS.** Y en tercer lugar es MI historia y corto los capítulos donde me salga de las partes genitales. _Gracias por comentar_.

Eagle Gold: Bueno bueno, lo verás ahora :3

Asoeso: Oooow, My feels T~T...

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _No tuve tiempo de reaccionar como él se inclinó por encima de mí, siguiendo a mis espaldas, acercando su cabeza al hueco de mi cuello una vez más._

 _El pánico surgió en mí ante la posición en la que estaban_

 _¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** – Dolor

Pronto mi cuerpo entero se tensó ya que sus afilados caninos estaban rozando la piel sensible de mi cuello

Poco después un grito de puro dolor se escapó de mi boca cuando sus dientes agudos perforaron mi cuello hundiéndolos tanto como le fue posible

Pronto sentí un flujo de sangre caliente recorrer mi cuello, juntándose con mis lágrimas de horrible dolor, y finalmente goteando en la mesa de madera

Empecé a sentirme muy débil, mis gritos de dolor amainaron, mi visión se volvió ligeramente borrosa y empecé a sentir un ligero mareo por la pérdida de sangre, pero su voz me devolvió a la realidad

"Bien, Lucy" susurró oscuramente en mi oído "Vas a ser una mascota obediente, ¿no es así?" Casi pudiendo sentir su sonrisa demoníaca a mis espaldas

Yo no respondí, estaba demasiado ocupada por la gravedad de la situación y la gran pérdida de sangre como para eso

Tras unos momentos de silencio, sentí su mano agarrándome con fuerza del pelo y empujando mi cabeza fuertemente contra la mesa, el increíble impacto causó mi visión a volverse negra durante unos momentos

"Responde a mi puta pregunta, Lucy…" Susurró con un duro tono de exasperación

"S-Sí…" Susurré entre el horrible dolor "P-por favor… m-me… duele…" Dije con dificultad mientras él presionaba mi cabeza contra la mesa

Escuché una leve risa de suficiencia "Buena chica" Dijo con la voz ronca contra mi oído, aflojando su agarre

Sentí aliviar ligeramente mi dolor cuando la presión se hizo menor

Pero el pequeño alivio no duró más de tres segundos antes de que el tiró fuertemente de mi pelo hacia atrás, haciendo doblar mi espalda

Dejé escapar otro grito de dolor ante eso, sintiendo el recio agarre de su mano.

Mis lágrimas continuaron cayendo, y la herida profunda en mi cuello todavía perdía sangre, si seguía así, terminaría perdiendo el conocimiento pronto

Él acechó mi oído de nuevo "Bien, bien, Lucy, ahora que tienes clara tu posición, voy a explicarte cuál es tu cometido aquí, te parece bien?" Susurro con un tono de voz petulante y a la vez sombrío

* * *

La herida había parado de sangrar y la había desinfectado, pero seguía siendo demasiado profunda y empezaba volverse de un tono rojo oscuro que no me gustó en absoluto

Estaba en mi suit ahora, con la salida bloqueada una vez más, mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Natsu…

En pocas palabras, el me había encargado mantener limpia y ordenada su oficina y sus archivos, cocinar para él y sus gangsters cada vez que querían, llevarles café y hacer diversos recados, aparte de "otras órdenes" como él lo llamaba…

Aunque ahora le pertenecía y me obligaba a permanecer aquí, no estaba dispuesto a darme alojamiento y comida gratis a cambio de nada

Como si yo quisiera estar aquí en un principio… pero Gray me advirtió de lo que les pasa a quien niegan sus órdenes…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Tan pronto como terminé con Natsu, Gray estaba esperándome fuera de las grandes puertas para escoltarme de nuevo a mi suit_

 _Sollocé audiblemente ante la situación por la que acababa de pasar ahí dentro, dejando salir mis lágrimas_

 _Gray pareció haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que sucedió con su jefe "Será mejor que hagas todo lo que el te encargó" Dijo con un tono de voz serio con ligera preocupación "Yo mismo he experimentado que pasa con quienes no le obedecen, y créeme, no será agradable…" El pareció estremecerse ante un recuerdo "… y menos, con su juguete"_

 _Él empezó a levantar su camisa azul oscura, revelando una horrible cicatriz al lado derecho de su abdomen_

 _Mi rostro se volvió en el horror ante la comprensión de lo que estaba tratando de decirme. ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo tan inhumano a uno de sus propios hombres?_

 _Era un demonio retorcido y despiadado…_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Mi miedo por este hombre creció con cada segundo que pasaba

Una vez que terminé de tratar la horrible herida, me dirigí a la pequeña cocina a por algo de comer. No recuerdo haber comido nada en más de 24 horas, y acababa de perder mucha sangre, no podría ser bueno.

* * *

Un rayo de sol de la mañana se filtró por las cortinas de mi suit, haciéndome despertar lentamente

Me volví hacia el reloj digital en la mesilla de al lado para ver que todavía eran las 6:13 AM

Natsu me pidió presentarme en su oficina a las 7:00 AM, tenía algún tiempo, así que me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Me quité el camisón de dormir y comencé a llenar la bañera de agua caliente

No pude evitar mirar mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Exhalé un suspiro al ver que la herida de mi cuello era ahora de un horrible color morado y tenía ligeros moratones en mis caderas, muñecas y antebrazos

Me dirigí rápidamente a la bañera con tal de no seguir teniendo esta visión tan decepcionante de mí misma y me metí lentamente en el agua, apretando los dientes por mi fuerte dolor muscular

El agua caliente se sentía increíblemente bien en mi cuerpo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, salí de la bañera, sequé mi cuerpo y mis cabellos dorados y me dirigí al dormitorio para ver que eran las 6:36, así que fui a prepararme algo para el desayuno

No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, así que me hice café con tostadas sin más, y fui a vestirme.

Decidí por llevar una falda corta de color negro y un top de asas azul celeste, con las mismas sandalias de cuña negras que usé ayer. Dejé mi pelo dorado suelto con las puntas ligeramente onduladas cayendo sobre mis hombros, ya que aún estaba ligeramente húmedo

20 Minutos después, Gray llamó a la puerta como todas las mañanas, y fui con él para comenzar mi "jornada laboral"…


	7. Sicarios

annima: Bien, entonces vamos a dejarlo de lado. gracias por interesarte por mi historia ^^

Eagle Gold: Grache x3

snowflakes013: Un Natsu que da miedo siempre mola :3

R.I.P: Ooow, i'm so glad to have a non-spanish reader =^.^= Lemon is coming soon my boy, be patient :3

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _20 Minutos después, Gray llamó a la puerta como todas las mañanas, y fui con él para comenzar mi "jornada laboral"…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** – Sicarios

Eran ya las 11:30 AM

Llevaba trabajando unas 4 horas y ya estaba totalmente destrozada física y mentalmente. Ese bastardo me ordenó limpiar su oficina y organizar sus archivos y carpetas en las estanterías, todo lo cual era un absoluto desastre. No he hecho otra cosa desde que entré

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, por lo que detuve mi organización, y me giré para ver de quien se trataba. Eran 5 hombres, seguramente sus sicarios de confianza, ya que no creo que a nadie se le ocurriría irrumpir en este sitio como si nada

Reconocí a Gray y Gajeel, también estaba el hombre del tatuaje rojo, y el de pelo largo y verde que conducía la limusina, pero había uno con el pelo corto naranja y una gafas de sol azules que no había visto antes

Sin ni siquiera mirar al jefe, todos se dirigieron a sentarse en los sofás. Tenía pinta de que era una rutina diaria, pero… ¿no iban a hacer nada más que reunirse aquí y sentarse sin hacer nada?

¿No tenían que matar a alguien o algo así?

Decidí que no me importaba un pimiento, así que seguí la maldita tarea de organización para terminar cuanto antes con esta tortura. Pero tan pronto como volví a las carpetas y archivos, el jefe dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa que resonó en todo el lugar, haciéndome sobresaltar y girándome hacia él con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

"¿¡A que se supone que estás esperando?!" Gritó con tono de exasperación

"¿H-Huh?... Q-Que ocurre?" Le dije con voz entrecortada

El gruñó de molestia " **¡Ve y tráeles el café a mis hombres! ¡¿Acaso esperas que lo haga yo?!** " Gritó una vez más, mientras volvió a su trabajo, irritado

*¿Esto es en serio? ¿Realmente este imbécil se cree que soy adivina o algo por el estilo?* Pensé para mis adentros

"¡L-Lo siento, enseguida!" Dije mientras rápidamente salí por las puertas

Nada mas encontrarme en el pasillo, giré a la izquierda hacia una puerta de roble que llevaba a una gran cocina, justo al lado del baño

La cocina era enorme, digna de un restaurante de cinco estrellas o más. Al parecer no podían permitirse el hecho de tener que usar el ascensor cada vez que querían conseguir comida, así que instalaron una cocina gigantesca de alto standing solo para este piso.

*Sencillamente genial* Pensé con sarcasmo

"¿Y cuál de estas malditas cosas de alta categoría es la cafetera?" Me dije a mí misma en voz alta

* * *

Después de un par de minutos logré descubrir cuál era la cafetera y como usarla, era más fácil de lo que pensaba que sería un aparato tan caro

Cogí cinco vasos de cristal, preparé cada café, y los llevé a la oficina de Natsu en una bandeja metálica, procurando con mucha dificultad no perder el equilibrio

Como por fin llegué a la oficina y posé la bandeja en una de las mesas bajas, no pude evitar un absurdo sentimiento de satisfacción ante mi logro personal

Gajeel cogió uno de los cafés "Bueno bueno, así que has sobrevivido al primer día, rubia?" Dijo con tono burlón

Ante el comentario no pude evitar darle una cara de desaprobación "Mi nombre es Lucy, señor Gajeel" Le dije con un tono irritado

El hombre del tatuaje rojo se rió entre dientes "Vaya, ¿tienes carácter eh? eso te va a hacer falta aquí, señorita Lucy" Dijo mientras cogía una café de la bandeja "Mi nombre es Jellal, por cierto"

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, el hombre de pelo naranja y gafas de sol azules se aproximó a mí y me sostuvo la mano "Yo soy Loke, preciosa" Dijo besando mi mano

Me ruboricé ante el acto "¡O-Oye!..." Grité nerviosamente mientras alejaba mi mano de su agarre

"No deberías tocar las cosas del jefe, Loke" Dijo el hombre de pelo verde con tono aburrido

"Tsk, tu siempre tan serio Freed…" Dijo Loke mientras volvía a sentarse

*Así que ese es Freed… parece un hombre muy… severo* Pensé

"Bueno, él tiene razón Loke, ya sabes lo que pasa siempre que coqueteas con sus juguetes" Dijo Jellal con un tono divertido

Loke suspiró "Lo que sea, no sois nada divertidos" Dijo con un tono aburrido

*Bichos raros* Pensé mientras ponía cara de póker

"¡ **SI YA HAS TERMINADO, DEJA DE HABLAR Y CONTINUA TU PUTO TRABAJO**!" Gritó Natsu desde su mesa con un rostro muy irritado

"KYAAA!" Grité asustada ante el jefe enfadado "¡S-sí, ahora mismo, lo siento, lo siento!" Dije nerviosamente mientras me apresuraba hacia las estanterías

Como llegué a los archivos una vez más, reanudé la condenada organización

* * *

"¡¿ **QUE SIGNIFICA ESO**?!" Natsu gritó con ira por su teléfono "¡ **CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA Y HAZ TU TRABAJO, INÚTIL**!" El finalizó la llamada lanzando con dureza el teléfono a su mesa de trabajo

Yo solo podía mirar en estado de shock la escena, está claro que este hombre no se anda con tonterías

"Deja de mirarme como una estúpida y tráeme comida ¡Tengo hambre!" Dijo con voz amenazante

"C-Claro, ¿q-que es lo que quieres?" Pregunté nerviosa

"Ve a aburrirle a otro con tus preguntas" Habló mientras volvía a sus documentos

*¿Va enserio?* Pensé

"P-pero…"

"¡ **Cállate y muévete**!" Gritó con irritación

Sin responder me di prisa y salí hacia la cocina

Esto es malo, muy malo, yo a apenas tenía conocimiento sobre cocina, en mi casa cocinaban los sirvientes… ¿Qué hago ahora?

.

.

.

Unos minutos después me las había arreglado para hacer un sándwich, espero que esto valga hasta que aprenda a hacer más cosas… necesitaría un libro de cocina o algo así

*Tiene varios pisos, esto definitivamente debería saciarle* Pensé mientras caminaba a la oficina

Me acerqué y puse la bandeja con la comida en su mesa, él examinó el sándwich antes de cogerlo y darle un bocado

Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación "Me gustan las cosas más picantes"

Amplié los ojos ante eso "¿Huh? ¿Picante? ¿Un sándwich?" Dije con voz confusa

"¿Acaso no he hablado claramente? Sí, picante" Dijo molesto

Asentí lentamente "Oh… v-vale está bien, haré algo picante la próxima vez" Dije rascándome la nuca con una expresión confusa

Suspiré "Vaya un bicho raro…" Susurré casi inaudiblemente

De repente él dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su puño cerrado y se levantó bruscamente de su sillón, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con fuerza

*Oh dios mío… no me digas que… el… me ha oído…* Pensé con terror

Se giro para mirarme con los dientes apretados y los ojos de un tono rojo sangre, su rostro totalmente vuelto en la furia "¿¡Que mierda acabas de decir?!" Susurró con una voz oscura y despiadada

* * *

 **UH UH HU, QUE PASARÁ º-º**


	8. Tensión

annima: me esforzaré por seguir subiéndolos a diario ^^

snowflakes013: Lucy siempre será Lucy, en mis fics o en el anime XDDDD

Eagle Gold: Nya Muchas gracias ^-^

Karla3mc: Wehehehe, seguro que a Lucy también

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _*Oh dios mío… no me digas que… el… me ha oído…* Pensé con terror_

 _Se giro para mirarme con los dientes apretados y los ojos de un tono rojo sangre, su rostro totalmente vuelto en la furia "¿¡Que mierda acabas de decir?!" Susurró con una voz oscura y despiadada_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** – Tensión

El se acercó a mí, tenso de la ira, como una bestia acorralando a su presa indefensa

 **Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda**

 **¡VOY A MORIR!**

Cuando parecía que iba a lanzarse a por mí de un salto, el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y corrí más rápido de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado hacia fuera de la oficina, en dirección al ascensor

Tan pronto como entré presioné botones histéricamente sin ni siquiera fijarme que piso seleccionaba, lo único que quería era huir de aquí antes de que mi vida peligre

Mi rostro se volvió en el horror absoluto al ver que el jefe de pelo rosa venía a por mí como una bestia sedienta de sangre, así que cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando a lo que iba a llegar. Momentos después no ocurrió absolutamente nada, así que me atreví a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver que las puertas se habían cerrado, y el ascensor procedía a ir al piso 7

Deslicé mi espalda por la pared dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio absoluto, nunca había pasado por tanta tensión en mi vida, pero esto no ha acabado aquí, tendría que vérmelas con él de nuevo tarde o temprano, y no creo que vaya a ser amable en absoluto

Tenía que huir de este sitio, ahora o nunca, era la oportunidad perfecta. El ascensor se paró en el piso 7 durante unos momentos antes de que presionara el botón de la planta baja

Debo ser cuidadosa, después de todo, todo el mundo aquí trabaja para él, y tendrá alguna forma de comunicarse con sus hombres, en estos momentos debo estar en busca y captura, y si no, pronto

El ascensor llegó por fin a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron sólo para mostrar un imponente hombre con el pelo rubio corto, ojos azules, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo

El me dedicó una sonrisa descarada "Bueno señorita, parece que estás en problemas"

Mierda, ya han sido informados como me temía, pero se acabó el tener miedo, he llegado hasta aquí y pienso seguir con mis planes. Cuando él estiró su mano para agarrarme, me hice a un lado y rápidamente me deslicé por debajo de sus piernas, huyendo de él con éxito

" **Pero que** —" El hombre dijo estupefacto

"¡ **YOLO**!" Grité en victoria con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro mientras salía corriendo hacia las puertas de cristal de la salida

Otros hombres intentaron detener mi avance, pero eran grandes y torpes, así que la agilidad de mi pequeño cuerpo me permitió esquivarlos sin problema

Pronto salí por las puertas exitosamente sin disminuir la velocidad por nada del mundo, no tenía a donde ir ahora, pero lo principal era que no me encontrasen, luego pensaría en todo lo demás

* * *

En la oficina del piso 15, un grupo de hombres temblaban y sudaban aterrorizados ante el descontento de su jefe

"¡¿ **QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SE HA ESCAPADO**?! ¡ **MALDITA PANDA DE INÚTILES, DEBERÍA PEGAROS UN TIRO EN EL JODIDO CRÁNEO**!" El gritó con furia a los hombres mientras sostenía una pistola de plata en la garganta de uno de ellos

"L-Lo sentimos jefe, ella era muy rápida y—" El hombre intentó explicar

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros "Yo no tolero a escoria como vosotros en mi mafia" susurró con voz ronca interrumpiendo al hombre como apretaba el gatillo de su arma

Un disparo resonó en toda la estancia y la sangre de ese hombre fue salpicada en el suelo y las paredes adyacentes. Los otros dos hombres yacían en estado de shock ante el jefe despiadado

Natsu se volvió a ellos con un rostro mortal "Si no queréis el mismo destino, iniciar una búsqueda inmediatamente" El se guardó el arma "¿¡ **HA QUEDADO CLARO**?!"

"¡S-Sí señor!" Gritaron ambos al unísono poniéndose inmediatamente manos a la obra

El jefe se dirigió a sus sicarios de élite "La quiero de vuelta aquí cuanto antes, no me importa los medios que uséis" Hizo una pausa "Usad la fuerza si lo veis necesario, pero no la matéis, es de mi propiedad"

Los 5 hombres asintieron con un rostro serio y salieron de la oficina cerrando las puertas, dejando a Natsu solo

Él se sentó en su sillón y continuó trabajando en unos papeles

Su rostro se volvió en una sonrisa retorcida mostrando sus afilados colmillos "Así que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón, Lucy" El tono rojo de sus ojos era más intenso que nunca "Bien, no me importa… juguemos. Ya me encargaré de enseñarte quien manda más tarde"

Él soltó una risa oscura entre dientes

* * *

Lucy se encontraba recorriendo un parque rodeado de coloridos arboles primaverales

"Ellos me van a buscar, no puedo cantar victoria todavía, pero al menos los he dejado de lado por el momento" Ella suspiró por la nariz "Estoy agotada…"

Se sentó en un banco de madera que había cerca para descansar después de la larga huida. Lucy miró de pronto como dos pequeños pájaros revoloteaban felizmente en un árbol cercano "…Quien fuese libre como un pájaro… libres de la avaricia… libres del dinero… libres del peligro…" Ella suspiró en derrota apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, y su barbilla en sus manos

No podía quedarme tanto tiempo así siendo perseguida por mafiosos, pero me sentía tan tranquila y libre de preocupaciones… yo solo quería tener una vida normal

"¿Uh?" Dije con curiosidad girando la cabeza. Había un grupo de 5 hombres a lo lejos discutiendo en voz alta entre ellos, montando un pequeño alboroto en los alrededores. Parecían… familiares. Oh… mierda, no me digas que…

Como se acercaron más, pude diferenciar sus conocidos colores de pelo y el pánico se apoderó de mí de nuevo cuando ellos notaron mi presencia

"¡ **MIERDA**!" Dije alzando la voz y empezando a correr todo lo rápido que pude hacia ningún lugar en concreto


	9. Confusión

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Como se acercaron más, pude diferenciar sus conocidos colores de pelo y el pánico se apoderó de mí de nuevo cuando ellos notaron mi presencia_

 _"¡_ _ **MIERDA**_ _!" Dije alzando la voz y empezando a correr todo lo rápido que pude hacia ningún lugar en concreto_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 –** Confusión

Pronto ellos se acercaron más y más, maldita sea, eran rápidos, demasiado rápidos para mí, no me quedaba otro remedio que tratar de esconderme. Doblé la esquina y rápidamente busqué un sitio donde poder ocultarme. No había muchas opciones, por lo que me oculté detrás de un árbol con un tronco lo suficientemente ancho para cubrirme, estando agradecida de mi cuerpo estrecho

Oí pasos apresurados, así que con cuidado me asomé para ver que Jellal y Freed habían pasado de largo. Se han separado, esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno. Tenía que salir de aquí, me acabarán encontrando si me quedo quieta en un solo punto…

El sonido de un disparo me sacó de mis pensamientos

"¡ **WHAAAA, QUE DEMONIOS**!" Grité del susto como una bala había atravesado el tronco del árbol justo a la derecha de mi cabeza, no me había dado cuenta de que Gajeel estaba a unos metros de distancia de mí sosteniendo un arma

Dios mío ¿Van a usar armas? estos tíos van enserio

"Eso era un disparo de advertencia, rubia" Dijo con tono amenazante "Tenemos órdenes, ven con nosotros por las buenas o te llevaremos por las malas"

Pronto Gray también se unió a la acción, seguramente alertado por el sonido del disparo.

Muy astuto, Gajeel.

El me miró con preocupación en su rostro "Lucy, ya has hecho suficiente, vuelve ahora y evitemos más problemas"

Cansada de toda esta situación, mi miedo fue reemplazado por irritación "¡ **Olvídalo Gray** , no voy a volver junto a ese pirado de pelo hortera!" Dije con decisión

Gajeel se rió entre dientes aparentemente por mi comentario

Gray suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza "No tienes opción Lucy, todos te están buscando, si te sigues resistiendo será mucho peor"

"Tiene razón, rubia, no querrás que le digamos al jefe que le has llamado cosas malas a sus espaldas ¿uh? . Ya sabes cómo se ha puesto con solo _Bicho raro_ " Dijo Gajeel

" **TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES RU** —¡Espera! ¡¿Tu también me has oído?!" Dije sorprendida

Gajeel me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona "Así es, el jefe y yo tenemos muy buena audición"

" **SÓIS UNOS MONSTRUOS** " Dije alterada

"Lo que sea" Dijo Gajeel con tono aburrido

Él me agarró de el antebrazo con fuerza "N-No, no voy a volver, ¡ **sueltameee**!" Dije alzando la voz

Gajeel me ignoró completamente como me empezó a arrastrar hacia la calle, donde nos esperaba la limusina negra. Luché tan fuerte como pude contra el agarre de Gajeel, haciéndome más daño todavía, pero no me iba a rendir

Gajeel gruñó "Estate quieta o te esposaré otra vez, nos han permitido usar la fuerza, rubia" Dijo con tono amenazante

Tragué saliva ante la amenaza, pero no me di por vencida. Le di un pisotón en el pié lo más fuerte que pude, lo que hizo aflojar su agarre. Aproveché la oportunidad para darle una patada en la entrepierna, dejándolo fuera de combate en una pose fetal patética

No pude evitar reírme ante la escena digna de una película de humor mientras comencé a correr una vez más

* * *

Recorrí varias calles de largo hasta que los perdí de vista, mis pulmones empezaban a quemar por el esfuerzo y empezaba a marearme, necesitaba descansar pronto, pero no me podía permitir ese lujo ahora. Tensé mis músculos e hice lo que pude para ignorar el fuerte dolor mientras seguía doblando esquinas, sin embargo me encontré colisionando con alguien y cayendo al suelo sin remedio

"Ouch… ¡Mierda!" Dije mientras me frotaba el trasero dolorido

"Nu-huh, una hermosa señorita como tú no debería ir diciendo esas cosas tan feas" Dijo una voz masculina delante de mí

Levanté rápidamente la mirada para encontrarme con la persona con la que me había golpeado, era un chico con el pelo rubio de punta, de ojos azules oscuros y una cicatriz en la ceja derecha, iba vestido con una camisa de botones azul celeste desabrochada en la parte superior y unos vaqueros blancos desgastados

Bueno, he de admitirlo, era bastante sexy

Él me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme y acepté su ayuda ruborizándome un poco "U-uh, gracias, esto…"

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe, es un placer, preciosa" Dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Mi cara se volvió tres tonos más de rojo "Y-Yo soy Lucy, solo… Lucy" dije con una pequeña sonrisa

"Bueno, y dime, Lucy, ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?"

"Yo… bueno, digamos que me he metido en unos pequeños problemas y—"

"Oi Sting, ¿a qué estás esperando?" Me cortó un hombre de pelo negro "Uh, ¿Quién es ella?" Dijo dándose cuenta de mi presencia

"Su nombre es Lucy, al parecer está metida en algún tipo de problema" Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sexy. Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí "¿Sabes? Me gustan las mujeres que se meten en problemas" Dijo guiñándome un ojo

Mi rostro era ahora tan rojo como un tomate

"Bueno, yo soy Rogue" Dijo el hombre de pelo negro con una pequeña sonrisa

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, tenía el pelo largo que le tapaba uno de los ojos, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos vaqueros negros

Rogue se dirigió de nuevo a Sting "Bueno, no tenemos tiempo, ella puede venir con nosotros si quieres"

"Vamos vamos Rogue, vas demasiado rápido ¿no crees? Ni siquiera tiene mi teléfono" Dijo en tono de broma, riéndose entre dientes de forma divertida

"U-Uh en realidad… me gustaría…" Dije con una voz nerviosa

No confiaba del todo en estos chicos, pero… ¿que podría ser peor que volver con ese demonio después de todo?

Sting me dio una amplia sonrisa "Bueno, Lucy, entonces creo que voy a aceptar la oferta" Dijo mientras me tendía la mano de nuevo

Antes de que pudiese darle mi mano, fuimos interrumpidos por Gray

" **LUCY, ALÉJATE DE ÉL** " Gritó Gray mientras se acercaba peligrosamente rápido

Las miradas de Sting y Rogue se volvieron mortales ante la aparición de Gray

Gray me sujetó de la muñeca y me puso detrás de él a modo defensivo mientras sostenía un arma con la otra mano, lista para ser usada

*¿Qué demonios está pasando?* Pensé para mis adentros

Sting dirigió su mirada hacia mí "¿Así que estás con ellos, Lucy?" Dijo con un tono oscuro

Me sorprendí ante su cambio de actitud "¿Q-Que? ¿Ellos? ¿A qué te refieres?..." Dije nerviosa

Sting entrecerró los ojos "No te hagas la estúpida, ¿estás con Fairy Tail verdad? "

Antes de que pudiese desmentir su teoría, Gray me sacó de allí rápidamente

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, Sting" Dijo Gray comenzándose a alejar, llevándole con él

Mientras nos alejábamos, solo podía ver como Rogue y Sting nos daban miradas de muerte

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, porque me meto en estos líos?_


	10. Castigo

Eagle Gold: Lucy es una loquilla

Karla3mc: Nah, ella sabe lo que hace

Tobikata97: ¿Que no deje el qué? ¿La historia? Ni borracha.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Mientras nos alejábamos, solo podía ver como Rogue y Sting nos daban miradas de muerte_

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, porque me meto en estos líos?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** – Castigo

Me encontraba de nuevo en la base, ya que Gray había conseguido llevarme de vuelta. Mientras viajábamos, me habían contado acerca de Rogue y Sting, ellos pertenecían a Sabertooth, los rivales a muerte de Fairy Tail. Sting, concretamente, era el líder de la mafia. Yo nunca me habría imaginado eso, no tenía aspecto de mafioso en absoluto, y menos del jefe de una mafia casi tan grande como Fairy Tail

¿Tengo algún tipo de imán para los gagsters o algo así?

Como salí por la puerta de la limusina, Gajeel me dirigió una mirada mortal que me estremeció. Bueno, no era de extrañar, yo prácticamente había aplastado sus testículos.

* * *

Antes de lo que hubiese deseado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para revelar el piso 15 con las familiares puertas de ébano

Como odiaba esas jodidas puertas al inframundo

Tragué saliva de anticipación cuando nos adentramos en la oficina, revelando al jefe de pelo rosa que entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente ante mi presencia

"Todo el mundo fuera, **AHORA** " Dijo haciendo un gesto de orden con la mano

Casi de inmediato todos los hombres habían abandonado la oficina, cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos y dejándonos solamente a Natsu y a mí.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido por la tensión y mi mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo, esperando a lo que venía por delante

Mi rigidez aumentó cuando oí el sillón hacer un ruido de arrastre, significando que Natsu se habría levantado, y probablemente se dirigía hacia mí. Casi podía sentir sus ojos llenos de furia perforando mi piel mientras él se acercaba, pero yo no me atrevía a mirar en absoluto.

De pronto sentí una mano apretar en mi garganta con lo que instintivamente levanté la mirada para encontrarme a un Natsu muy muy enfadado con sed de sangre en sus ojos rojos

Él me empujó sin delicadeza alguna contra la pared más cercana y apretó cada vez más su agarre elevándome del suelo y cortándome el aire. Usé todas mis fuerzas para separar su mano de hierro de mi cuello, pero fue inútil. Mis palabras salían en forma de gorgoteos desde el fondo de mi garganta y mis pulmones empezaban a doler por la urgente necesidad de aire, pero él no cedió su agarre

Pronto mi visión comenzaba a volverse negra, justo cuando él me soltó, dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo sin remedio. Apenas me dio tiempo a recuperar el oxígeno cuando su rodilla colisionó contra mi abdomen, extrayendo nuevamente el aire

No podía hacer nada más que soltar gritos ahogados y gemidos de intenso dolor, pero aún no había terminado, ya que él tiró de mi pelo duramente hacia arriba.

Él gruñó con sus ojos ocultos detrás de su flequillo "Me temo que voy a tener que enseñarte a como ser una mascota obediente"

Yo estaba demasiado ocupada entre el dolor como para poder decir ni una palabra

Natsu me agarró de nuevo del cuello para ponerme sobre mis pies, y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, fijándome totalmente a la pared. Movió su pierna entre las mías, por lo que me hizo sentar sobre su rodilla. Rápidamente me sujetó la mandíbula con una mano y giró mi cabeza hacia un lado, por lo que mi cuello estaba expuesto y de inmediato se traslado a chuparlo y mordisquearlo vorazmente

"¡N-NO… detente!..." Supliqué con lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por mis mejillas

Él gruñó peligrosamente "Cierra la boca o te pego un tiro" Susurró con voz oscura

Mi rostro se volvió en el horror y las palabras se negaron a salir. Finalmente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

"¡ **KYAAAAA**!" Grité como sus manos se movieron hacia mi espalda y mis piernas para recogerme en el aire y alzarme por encima de sus hombros, llevándome hasta su mesa y rápidamente dejándome caer en la superficie de la misma, haciendo volar carpetas y documentos en los que estaba trabajando anteriormente

Me agarró de los tobillos para separar mis piernas, con lo que estaba completamente expuesta, y él avanzó hacia delante, impidiéndome cerrarlas

Su mano se dirigió por debajo de mi falda para arrancar de un solo tirón mi ropa interior revelando mi sexo desnudo

Grité de pánico ante el hombre que claramente iba a violarla, pero no iba a servir de nada suplicar, no iba a servir de nada luchar…

Natsu se desabrochó el pantalón y se los bajó junto a la ropa interior, revelando su furiosa erección. Se arrastró hacia mí con lo que ahora su miembro estaba rozando mis pliegues

"Esto te pasa por desafiarme, Lucy" Dijo contra mi oído con un tono de voz peligroso mientras empujaba brutalmente su miembro dentro de mí, llegando al fondo de una sola vez y robándome mi inocencia

Grité desesperadamente como más y más lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos, pero él siguió empujando con un ritmo cada vez más rápido e intenso, sin apenas dejarme acostumbrarme a su longitud. Con cada movimiento sentía llamas devorarme por dentro de la horrible fricción despiadada con la que me castigaba este hombre

El gruñía de satisfacción mientras yo gritaba histéricamente deseando que esta tortura terminase cuanto antes. Sentí su miembro palpitar y sabía que estaba cerca de terminar como el rápidamente salió de mi interior

De un fuerte tirón de pelo me tiró al suelo y acercó mi cara hasta su miembro, derramando su esperma en mí mientras rugía del placer

Unos instantes después empujó mi cabeza lejos, haciendo caer mi cuerpo magullado al suelo de espaldas, todavía temblando por el dolor

"La próxima vez no seré tan amable" Dijo mientras me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego se dirigió a recoger una pequeña caja de su mesa y lanzándomela "Eso es tu móvil nuevo, a partir de ahora estarás en contacto conmigo las veinticuatro horas. Si en algún momento te pierdo la pista, atente a las consecuencias" Dijo amenazadoramente "Ahora, ¡ **SAL DE MI VISTA!** "

Sin pensármelo dos veces, cogí la pequeña caja y precipité por las puertas hacia mi suit.


	11. Secretos

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"La próxima vez no seré tan amable" Dijo mientras me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego se dirigió a recoger una pequeña caja de su mesa y lanzándomela "Eso es tu móvil nuevo, a partir de ahora estarás en contacto conmigo las veinticuatro horas. Si en algún momento te pierdo la pista, atente a las consecuencias" Dijo amenazadoramente "Ahora, ¡_ _ **SAL DE MI VISTA!**_ _"_

 _Sin pensármelo dos veces, cogí la pequeña caja y precipité por las puertas hacia mi suit._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** – Secretos

Tan pronto como entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me dirigí rápidamente al baño, encendiendo la ducha y entré directamente sin ni siquiera preocuparme por la temperatura aún fría del agua. Necesitaba urgentemente limpiar sus fluidos de mi cuerpo, me sentía tan sucia…

Él me violó, me robó la inocencia, ese demonio quiere llevárselo todo lejos de mí…

Deslicé mi espalda hacia abajo por la pared, quedándome en una posición sentada y llevando las rodillas hasta mi cara. Dejé escapar sollozos y lágrimas que se juntaron con el agua

¿Y se supone que eso era un castigo "amable"? Me había parecido la mayor tortura que jamás habría sufrido. No voy a sobrevivir, él me romperá en pedazos cada día que pase…

Primero mi Madre… y después esto…

Ella siempre me decía que yo era una mujer fuerte, que podría superar cualquier obstáculo que se me pusiera por delante, una luchadora, como ella...

¿Pero que podría hacer yo ahora? Aunque sea fuerte, él buscará la forma de destruirme…

…

…

…

 **NO, NO PUEDO RENDIRME DE NINGUNA MANERA**

¡Mi madre estaría orgullosa de ver como lucho, no de ver cómo me rindo ante los pies de una panda de asesinos! Les haré ver quien es Lucy… LUCY HEARTFILIA

* * *

En cuanto terminé mi ducha, salí del cuarto de baño con una nueva y renovada determinación. Si iba a morir, moriría con orgullo y no siendo pisoteada por ese bastardo

Pronto recordé que me había dado un móvil para mantenerse en contacto conmigo. Mejor será que lo prepare cuanto antes para que esté tranquilo

Abrí la caja para encontrarme que era un iPhone 6, la versión más moderna. En mi casa tenía un modelo parecido, pero por razones de seguridad decidí dejarlo atrás cuando intenté huir

Enseguida me puse a configurarlo, terminaría rápido ya que conocía como funcionaba iOS. No me molesté en personalizarlo ya que lo consideraba más una herramienta de trabajo que un móvil personal

Cuando ya estaba preparado lo dejé sobre la mesilla de noche, y me dirigí a la cama. Mi cuerpo me dolió cuando me recosté, pero decidí ignorarlo con tal de no recordar la causa

Pronto mis ojos se cerraron del cansancio y me quedé profundamente dormida

* * *

En las oficinas del piso 15, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se encontraban discutiendo

Natsu gruñó en descontento "¿Así que ese imbécil de Sting tiene un infiltrado aquí?"

Gray y Gajeel asintieron con la cabeza "Está claro, alguien ha estado filtrando documentos importantes, si esto sigue así terminarán encontrando un punto abierto en nuestra defensa"

Natsu cerró los ojos y puso un rostro pensativo. Tras unos momentos el chasqueó la lengua "Bien, vamos a iniciar una investigación al respecto, incluyendo a Jellal, Loke, y Freed. Esto quedará entre nosotros tres, y nadie más, ¿He sido claro?" Dijo con voz severa

Ambos asintieron.

"Además, ahora sabe que la heredera de la fortuna Heartfilia está con nosotros, conociendo a ese bastardo ambicioso, estará tramando algo" Habló Natsu

"Respecto a eso…" Gray dijo preocupado "¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado duro con ella?" Preguntó con inseguridad

Natsu entrecerró los ojos con amenaza "Que Jude nos la haya confiado no significa nada, ella sigue siendo mía" Dijo con un tono mortal "Yo soy quien manda aquí y se hará lo que yo diga, ¿ _Tienes alguna objeción, Gray_?"

Gray tragó saliva con fuerza "Y-Yo… C-Claro que no, pero… ella—"

"¡Entonces cállate y sigue mis malditas órdenes!" Gritó Natsu interrumpiéndolo "Tu sabes mejor que nadie que ocurre si no siguen mis órdenes, ¿Verdad, Gray?" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Gray se estremeció ligeramente, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al lugar donde estaba su cicatriz

Antes de que el ambiente fuese a peor, Gajeel se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos "Iniciaremos la investigación mañana a primera hora. En cuanto a Sabertooth, si no han atacado de alguna forma ya, significa que los datos filtrados hasta el momento no eran demasiado relevantes" Dijo Gajeel de con voz seria

Natsu asintió "Bien, tenéis una semana de plazo límite, no podemos perder el tiempo. Podéis retiraros"

Una vez mas ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a las puertas

* * *

"Huaaaaaaaah~" Lucy bostezó audiblemente

Había dormido mejor de lo que esperaba. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí a prepararme algo de desayuno. Me apetecían tortitas, o algo dulce.

Comí sin prisas y por primera vez en los días que llevo aquí, estaba esperando con entusiasmo a que Gray viniese a buscarme. Iba a dejarles claro quién soy yo

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Vaya, justo a tiempo "¿Gray?" pregunté en voz alta

"Correcto. Vamos, Lucy" Dijo a través de la puerta

Sonreí ampliamente "¡Claro! ahora mismo" Dije con tono entusiasta que estaba segura de que sorprendió a Gray

Me vestí rápidamente y salí para ser escoltada por Gray a la oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto llegamos tomé una respiración profunda *Allá vamos* Pensé para mí misma

Al abrir las puertas me encontré con que sus hombres ya estaban reunidos en la oficina, así que me dirigí directamente a ellos "¿Café, chicos?" Les dije con un tono neutral

Todos levantaron la mano excepto Loke. Les asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararlos, mientras Freed me dedicaba una mirada de reojo, pero decidí ignorarlo, después de todo son una panda de raritos.

Volví con cuatro cafés en una bandeja de aluminio, que ellos tomaron inmediatamente, mientras Loke me dedicaba un guiño y una sonrisa seductora

Dirigí la mirada a Natsu para ver que sus ojos conectaban directamente con los míos. Él me hizo un gesto con la mano para acercarme mientras bajaba su rostro para volver a sus documentos

Inhalé y exhalé aire profundamente antes de asentir y dirigirme a su mesa.


	12. Horror

Rin 2033: Nah no le odies, el amor reinará al final~

Eagle Gold: Pronto cambiarás de opinión :3

soledad-uchiha: Lucy es la única que hará frente a Natsu

Eagle Gold: Sorpresa Sorpresa

Tobitaka97: Gracias muchas ^-^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Dirigí la mirada a Natsu para ver que sus ojos conectaban directamente con los míos. Él me hizo un gesto con la mano para acercarme mientras bajaba su rostro para volver a sus documentos_

 _Inhalé y exhalé aire profundamente antes de asentir y dirigirme a su mesa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** – Horror

Tragué saliva "¿S-Sí?, ¿Ocurre algo?" Dije con nerviosismo

El me miró durante unos momentos sin decir nada, con sus labios apoyados en su mano.

"Mantente alejada de mis hombres" Dijo con voz severa

Mis ojos se agrandaron "Esto… ¿Qué?" Pregunté incrédula

Él gruñó "Ya me has oído, eres mía, no quiero verte demasiado cerca de otros hombres"

Me sentí un poco irritada "¿¡D-Demasiado cerca!? ¡Ellos me han inmovilizado y llevado por la fuerza dos veces! ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?" Dije con determinación

Él golpeó su puño cerrado en la mesa, haciendo saltar algunos objetos en la superficie "¡ **Esas fueron mis órdenes**! Y no me estoy refiriendo a cerca físicamente ¿¡ **Acaso** **eres estúpida**?! Gritó con furia

Toda valentía que habría podido sacar hasta ahora se desvaneció de inmediato "Pero… yo… E-Eso es imposible…" Dije dudosa

Él me estrechó los ojos "¡ **LOKE, GRAY**!" Les gritó, con lo que ellos estuvieron delante de la mesa de inmediato

Natsu se levantó y se movió hacia la posición de Loke. Prácticamente le agarro por el cuello de la camisa mientras a Loke se le escapaban gotas de sudor por el lateral de la cara "No vuelvas a tocar lo que es mío, imbécil" Le susurró en todo amenazante, dejándolo ir de un empujón

"S-Sí, señor, l-lo siento mucho…" Loke dijo como aterrorizado mientras volvió con los otros hombres, que parecían reírse de él

Entonces Natsu se dirigió a Gray "Y en cuanto a ti…" Dijo de forma oscura "No soy estúpido, Gray, te conozco muy bien. A partir de ahora mantente al margen de ella excepto para lo estrictamente necesario" Hizo una pausa mientras acercaba su rostro al de Gray de forma amenazante "¿Queda claro?"

Al igual que Loke, a Gray le caían gotas de sudor por toda la cara, pero había algo raro en él, no sólo era simple miedo por sus amenazas, era… algo más

Él se limitó a asentir nerviosamente sin decir nada mientras, y como Loke, volvió a reunirse con los otros hombres

Viendo esto yo también me giré dispuesta a volver, dando por zanjado el asunto

"No he terminado contigo" Dijo fríamente, deteniendo mi avance

"Oh… Uh" Dije débilmente mientras me giraba para darle la cara una vez mas "¿Qué ocurre, entonces?" Dije débilmente

Él me sonrió maliciosamente "Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti. Ven aquí"

Me acerqué temerosamente a su lado mientras una voz dentro de mí me dijo que saliese corriendo de allí, pero después de la última vez… Si iba a hacerme algo, mejor que no fuese en forma de castigo después de atraparme

Ahora él estaba sentado en su sillón, mientras yo estaba de pié a poca distancia a su izquierda

Él hizo un gesto con la mano "De rodillas" Dijo con una sonrisa despiadada que enseñaba sus colmillos

Pronto mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente "¿¡Q-Que?!" Dije ampliando mis ojos

"¿Acaso hablo en chino?" Él me miró con una cara asesina "¡ **DE RODILLAS, AHORA**!"

Tragué saliva audiblemente como mis rodillas se flexionaron lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, mientras me quedé mirando fijamente cada movimiento del mafioso de pelo rosa

Entonces, él se levantó de su sillón una vez más estando ahora de pié muy por encima de mí, viéndose imponente

Empecé a temblar de pánico ante la escena… Oh dios, el iba a hacer… eso… ¿verdad?...

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando él empezó a desabrocharse la cremallera del pantalón, deslizando su dura erección a través de ella.

Él agarró un puñado de mi pelo, arrastrando mi cabeza cerca de su miembro y deslizando un cuchillo al lateral de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer del miedo

"Empieza, y más te vale no hacer tonterías, Lucy…" Dijo empujando el cuchillo ligeramente en mi carne para dar énfasis

"N-NO…" Lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos "P-Por favor…" Supliqué desesperada

Él gruñó en descontento, posó su cuchillo sobre la mesa y tiró ahora de mi pelo con sus dos manos, empujando su miembro dentro de mi boca

Pronto mis lágrimas empezaron a salir cuando Natsu empezó a mover sus caderas a su propio ritmo, más rápido y más profundo. Su longitud empujaba duramente contra mi garganta, encendiendo mi reflejo nauseoso. gracias a dios, tras unos momentos se detuvo.

Me miró de forma severa "Hazlo por las buenas o lo haré yo mismo por las malas" Me amenazó

Yo asentí débilmente mientras empezaba a deslizar mi mano sobre su longitud palpitante. Deslicé mi lengua por la punta de la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo a Natsu exhalar aire entre dientes.

Él empujó ligeramente mi cabeza hacia delante, diciéndome indirectamente de ir más rápido. Obedecí y empecé a mover mi boca a lo largo de su miembro, recorriendo mas distancia con cada vez

Él gemía de placer ante mis movimientos cada vez más fuerte. Supongo que lo estaba haciendo bien ¿no? Cuando antes terminemos con esto, mejor. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras reprimía mi reflejo nauseoso al ir más rápida y más profunda en su miembro.

"Nnnnggh… **Joder** …" El rugió de placer, sujetándome la cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos y liberando su esperma en mi garganta. Yo sólo quería separarme para poder escupir todo fuera, pero su agarre no cedió en ningún momento y me mantuvo en mi lugar

Mis ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas le miraron suplicante, pero él solo me sonrió de forma siniestra "Traga" Dijo sin rodeos

Gemí en desacuerdo, oponiéndome a la idea claramente, pero él llevo una mano a mi cara y me presionó la nariz, cortándome toda respiración

Cuando empecé a faltar el aire, no me quedó más remedio. Tragué todo su esperma salado y espeso sin molestarme en ocultar mi mueca de disgusto

Él se aparto y se subió los pantalones. Alzó mi barbilla y me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha "Buena chica, lo has hecho muy bien" Dijo como si estuviese alabando a su perro "Como premio puedes retirarte por hoy" Sonrió con arrogancia "A no ser… que quieras repetir" Dijo volviéndose a sentar en su pequeño trono

Yo me alejé rápidamente de él, ocultando mis ojos detrás de mi flequillo y dejando caer las lágrimas mientras caminaba a través de la oficina, sintiendo las miradas de lástima de sus hombres.


	13. Traición

soledad-uchiha: Nadie piensa en el amor D: El secreto de Gray será desvelado más adelante ^^

Criss G.R: ¬¬

Miu-Dragneel: Muchas gracias por tus palabras ^^

Eagle Gold: Bueno, es un comienzo :D

suka-chan: La autora aquí presente, tiene una mente muy retorcida (?), pero sí, quiero hacer a Lucy tan fuerte como se merece

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él se aparto y se subió los pantalones. Alzó mi barbilla y me dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa "Buena chica, lo has hecho muy bien" Dijo como si estuviese alabando a su perro "Como premio puedes retirarte por hoy" Sonrió con arrogancia "A no ser… que quieras repetir" Dijo volviéndose a sentar en su pequeño trono_

 _Yo me alejé rápidamente de él, ocultando mis ojos detrás de mi flequillo y dejando caer las lágrimas mientras caminaba a través de la oficina, sintiendo las miradas de lástima de sus hombres._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** \- Traición

Habían pasado 3 días. Desde aquel entonces, mi determinación había sido aplastada por Natsu, quien había estado actuando como un animal en celo. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad se acercaba por detrás de mí cuando estaba limpiando su oficina, rozando su cuerpo contra el mío, o simplemente me metía mano sin ninguna escusa en particular.

En estos mismos momentos estoy sentada en su regazo mientras trabajaba en sus documentos, pausándose ocasionalmente para morder y lamer mi cuello o explorar mi cuerpo con sus manos. Creo que nunca me había sonrojado tanto en la vida. ¿Por qué en un momento me está prácticamente violando, y en el siguiente hace este tipo de cosas?

Quiero decir, no es que me guste o algo así… Pero… ¿Es posible que esté desarrollando algún tipo de vínculo afectivo hacia él? Después de todo, no todo es tan malo si hago lo que él dice…

¿Es posible que empiece a enamorarme de este demonio?... Esto tiene que ser el maldito síndrome de Estocolmo…

"En que piensas, Luce?" Susurró él contra mi oído, cortando mis pensamientos

Natsu había empezado a llamarme de esa forma. No entiendo por qué, pero no es que me importe.

"¡Oh!, Yo… no es nada importante" Dije apartando el tema

Él dejó su pluma en la mesa y envolvió sus brazos por mi cuerpo, uno rodeando justo por debajo de mis pechos, y otro por mi cintura "Nu-huh~ No deberías mentir a tu jefe, ya lo sabes" Dijo susurrando contra mi cuello. Su aliento caliente se sentía demasiado bien en la piel sensible, haciéndome soltar un suave maullido de placer

Natsu gruñó de satisfacción ante mi sonido, por lo que empezó a deslizar besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula. No pude reprimir pequeños y cortos gemidos ante el acto. Quise separarme de él, pero sus fuertes brazos me lo impedían

"Sé honesta Luce, se siente bien ¿No es así?" Dijo con una voz ronca y sexy

Yo apreté mi mandíbula y negué con la cabeza mientras mi rostro reflejaba mi duro esfuerzo por no satisfacerle

Ante eso, Natsu movió una de sus manos hasta debajo de mi falda, rozando con sus dedos mis pliegues cubiertos por mi ropa interior

Me rendí ante la placentera fricción y un gemido de placer se hizo camino hasta mi boca "Nnnnngh… D-Detente…" Dije mientras mis palabras fueron reemplazadas por sonidos de placer

Justo cuando él estaba a punto de arrancar mi ropa interior, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, revelando a Freed siendo inmovilizado a la fuerza por Gray y Gajeel

Natsu detuvo su actividad en mi cuerpo y su rostro se volvió oscuro en comprensión, pero en ningún momento soltó su agarre en mí.

"Le hemos pillado con las manos en la masa, hurgando en las bases de datos" Habló Gray, apuntándole a Freed con un arma

Fue cuando Natsu por fin me dejó ir, por lo que yo me puse de pie y me alejé un poco de él, con miedo a la escena que estaba frente a mí y como iba a desarrollarse.

Él se dirigió a mí "Luce, ve a tu suit, ahora. Tengo unos… asuntos que tratar" Se acercó a mí y me alzó la barbilla para conectar nuestras miradas "Y sabes lo que pasará si intentas huir ¿Verdad?" Me dijo mientras yo miraba esos ojos intensos

Yo asentí nerviosamente y él se dirigió a la salida, junto a Gray y Gajeel, llevando a Freed a la fuerza

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bueno, él me ordenó ir a mi suit, así que no me queda otra.

* * *

Natsu Gray y Gajeel se encontraban en el sótano de la base, el suelo era de cemento frío, manchado de sangre. La única luz era la de una bombilla parpadeante que colgaba del techo. Freed se establecía en el centro, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y los pies y las manos atadas.

"Ya sabes, a la mayoría de gente no le gusta cuando sus hombres les traicionan" Natsu dijo oscuramente mientras caminó hacia delante. Él estaba poniéndose guantes de cuero duro en sus puños, poco a poco, saboreando el momento "¿Realmente crees que te lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente?"

Freed lo miró en silencio y escupió sangre justo antes de los zapatos negros de Natsu, con lo que el sonrió y se inclinó para tirar de su largo pelo verde. Natsu golpeó los nudillos en su mejilla repetidas veces sin soltar el agarre de su pelo

Freed gruñó, tosiendo sangre suficiente como para formar un charco en el suelo "Él me ofreció enormes cantidades de dinero" Dijo, acto seguido de seguir tosiendo

Natsu sonrió "Y mira donde te ha llevado, ¿eh?, a tu puto lecho de muerte" Golpeó la cabeza de Freed con fuerza en el suelo y se puso de pie, torciendo su rostro en una mirada despiadada

Gray se le acercó, entregándole una pistola de plata y lentamente caminando junto a Gajeel nuevamente.

Natsu desabrochó su corbata e introdujo la bala en la cámara haciendo un pequeño 'Clic' "Considérate afortunado, Freed, normalmente me encargo de bastardos como tú con mis propias manos, pero dado que tú has trabajado para mí unos cuantos años, terminaré con esto rápido"

Natsu le apuntó a la cabeza y sin ni siquiera un momento para que cualquiera pueda respirar, el disparo resonó en todo el lugar. Él miró aburrido al cuerpo sin vida de Freed

Inmediatamente tiró de las mangas de su camisa hacia abajo y se ajustó de nuevo la corbata. Natsu salió por las puertas, seguido por Gray y Gajeel, dejando que el cadáver de Freed se pudra en la fría oscuridad

* * *

 **Necesitaba hacer sangrar a alguien, y Lucy ya ha tenido suficiente =^.^=**


	14. Vínculo

Criss G.R: Suspense pls

Miu-Dragneel: Mi inspiración está que se sale

Asoeso: So guarro

Eagle Gold: Siiii... Tranquilo... (?)

soledad-uchiha: Pues aquí tiene usted

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu le apuntó a la cabeza y sin ni siquiera un momento para que cualquiera pueda respirar, el disparo resonó en todo el lugar. Él miró aburrido al cuerpo sin vida de Freed_

 _Inmediatamente tiró de las mangas de su camisa hacia abajo y se ajustó de nuevo la corbata. Natsu salió por las puertas, seguido por Gray y Gajeel, dejando que el cadáver de Freed se pudra en la fría oscuridad_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14** – Vínculo

Natsu se dirigía de nuevo a su oficina en el piso 15, pero justo cuando iba a abrir las grandes puertas, escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina

Él entrecerró los ojos y cogió su arma mientras se dirigía hacia la fuente de los sonidos. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se adentró, solo para encontrarse con Lucy. Ella estaba cocinando algo, o al menos intentándolo. Tenía un libro de cocina a su derecha el cual se giraba para ver constantemente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Natsu no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizara en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lucy. Ella no parecía darse cuenta aún de su presencia, así que Natsu envolvió rápidamente sus fuertes brazos por su cuerpo con lo que la inmovilizó completamente

Lucy dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa dejando caer al suelo los utensilios de cocina que estaba utilizando en ese momento

Natsu inclinó la cabeza al hueco de su cuello "Creí que te había dicho que volvieras a tu suit, Luce" Susurró a su oído con voz ronca

La cara de Lucy empezó a teñirse de un ligero color rosa al sentir su cálido aliento contra su oído "Y-Yo… b-bueno… no has comido en todo el día y… yo… p-pensé que—"

Lucy fue interrumpida por el jefe de pelo rosa "¿Y quién te ha dicho que podías tomar tus propias decisiones? ¿Huuh?" Natsu se trasladó hacia delante en su cuello "¿A caso mi esclava necesita otro castigo?" Susurró seductoramente en su piel sensible

Los ojos de Lucy se ampliaron y empezó a luchar inútilmente contra su fuerte agarre "¡N-NO, PORFAVOR! Y-Yo volveré a mi suit ahora…" Dijo Lucy en un intento desesperado

Pero Natsu ignoró sus súplicas.

Él deslizó sus manos hasta sus muslos y la empujó hasta encima de la encimera. Casi al instante llevó sus manos a sus tobillos y separó sus piernas, arrastrándose hasta encima de ella, lo que le impidió cerrarlas de nuevo

Lucy gimió en protesta cuando él deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa y empezó a arrastrarla por encima de su cabeza, descubriendo sus pechos ocultos por su ropa interior de encaje

Natsu gruñó de lujuria antes de arrancar el sujetador de un solo tirón provocando a Lucy chillare inmediatamente taparse con sus manos

Pero él rápidamente cogió sus muñecas y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, trasladándose a deslizar la lengua por su pezón rosado

La sensación de su lengua cálida contra su pecho sensible era demasiado para Lucy. Intentó como pudo reprimir sus maullidos de puro placer, pero fue en vano una vez que él empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos mientras masajeaba su pecho izquierdo con su mano libre

Él empujó sus caderas entre sus piernas, creando una placentera fricción que nos hizo gemir a ambos. Los ojos de Natsu reflejaban el hambre y la lujuria mientras prácticamente arrancaba sus pantalones cortos haciendo a Lucy jadear ante la desnudez. Desabrochó su cremallera y retiró sus pantalones rápidamente revelando su erección, mientras empujaba las piernas de Lucy por encima de sus hombros

Natsu griñó en voz baja mientras golpeaba sus caderas hacia delante, deslizando toda su longitud en su interior repentinamente, haciendo que Lucy grite de dolor

"¡WAAAH, NATSU, D-DUELE!"

Pero Natsu la ignoró completamente mientras se inclinó, uniendo sus labios mientras seguía empujando contra ella violentamente, haciendo que los gemidos de Lucy fuesen ahogados por su beso hambriento

Cuando Natsu se separó de ella en busca de aire, se relamió los labios lujuriosamente mientras la agarraba de sus caderas, dándole un acceso más profundo a su interior

Pronto el dolor de Lucy se convirtió en intenso placer cada vez que Natsu empujaba su miembro sobre su punto sensible. Poco tiempo después ella no pudo evitar arquear la espalda de la sensación increíble mientras llegaba a su orgasmo, sintiendo como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de su miembro

Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la longitud de Natsu temblar dentro de ella, sabiendo que él también estaba cerca. Con unos empujones finales, Natsu retiró su miembro de su interior, derramando su esperma caliente por el abdomen de Lucy y rugiendo de placer

Él miro unos breves instantes como Lucy jadeaba con el rostro totalmente enrojecido antes de que se inclinó para darle un beso. No era un beso salvaje ni mucho menos, era un beso suave y dulce, casi como si se estuviese disculpando, pero eso es imposible

Natsu rompió el beso y se retiró de ella, abrochando de nuevo sus pantalones y alejándose por la puerta de la cocina hasta que desapareció del campo de visión de Lucy

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento mientras se incorporaba a una posición erguida. Esta vez ella no se sentía violada, no se sentía profanada o sucia, se sentía extrañamente bien, casi podría decir que disfrutó de ello

* * *

Una hora después, Natsu estaba en la oficina, trabajando en sus documentos como de costumbre cuando oyó llamar a la puerta

"Uhh… Soy yo, Lucy" Dijo ella a través de las puertas

Natsu levantó una ceja "Adelante" Dijo con voz seria

Lucy abrió las puertas y se adentró en la oficina

"Si no vienes para una segunda ronda, lárgate" Dijo Natsu volviendo a su trabajo sin levantar la mirada

Lucy se ruborizó, pero decidió ignorar el comentario "Yo… bueno, te he traído algo de comer"

Natsu detuvo su escritura en los papeles y levantó ligeramente la mirada a ella, ocultando su sorpresa "¿Ah sí?" Dijo fingiendo lo mejor que pudo un tono de indiferencia

Lucy se acercó a su mesa y posó la bandeja con la comida "Es arroz con curry, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido" Lucy dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Natsu miró el plato, tenía una pinta increíble, pero decidió guardarse su opinión para sí mismo "Bien, puedes irte, nos vemos mañana" Dijo Natsu con tono severo, volviendo a sus asuntos una vez mas

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida, cerrado las puertas detrás de ella.

Natsu dejó la pluma y los documentos a un lado y acercó la bandeja soltando un suspiro. Cogió la cuchara y se llevó a la boca un poco de la comida

En ese mismo instante sus ojos se ampliaron en una expresión de sorpresa absoluta

Dulce y… Picante, muy picante, era sencillamente delicioso. ¿Cómo demonios se había arreglado para cocinar de este modo? La última vez que hizo algo, era un simple sándwich, tenía buen sabor normal, nada del otro mundo, pero esta vez… era muy diferente. Definitivamente se había esforzado por aprender

Natsu chasqueó la lengua en molestia llevándose una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo esta chica?


	15. Sabertooth

Tatiana: Es la gracia del género oscuro ^-^

Eagle Gold: Pero siempre habrá un ápice de Natsu oscuro ~~

Miu-dragneel: Gracias, muchas gracias ^^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Dulce y… Picante, muy picante, era sencillamente delicioso. ¿Cómo demonios se había arreglado para cocinar de este modo? La última vez que hizo algo, era un simple sándwich, tenía buen sabor normal, nada del otro mundo, pero esta vez… era muy diferente. Definitivamente se había esforzado por aprender_

 _Natsu chasqueó la lengua en molestia llevándose una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo esta chica?_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **15** – Sabertooth

Hoy era un día tranquilo ya que Natsu parecía estar de buen humor. Bueno, no es que esté de buen humor literalmente, pero no estaba gritando a todo el mundo para 'hacer bien su puto trabajo' constantemente, así que podría decirse que lo estaba dentro de lo posible.

Había aprendido que él siempre estaba tranquilo después de comer, así que nada más llegar le había hecho un gran desayuno. Él ya no se quejaba de mi cocina, de hecho parecía encantarle, aunque creo que es sólo mi imaginación, después de todo él está descontento con todo.

Cuando creía que el día de hoy iba a ir bien, pronto escuchamos un sonido de explosión debajo de nuestros pies, lo suficientemente alejado como para deducir que se trataba de la planta baja de la base

"¿¡PERO QUE COJONES?!" Gritó Natsu

Pronto él y sus hombres se dirigieron hacia el ascensor para ir a la planta baja. Yo les seguí, suponiendo que Natsu se molestaría si estaba lejos de él durante más de 10 minutos

Al menos eso ocurría últimamente

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja, disparos resonaban por todo el lugar, los cristales se rompían con sonidos estridentes

Sabertooth estaba atacando la base de Fairy Tail, cientos de hombres estaban en tiroteo constante y la sangre de ambos bandos teñía continuamente el suelo.

"¡ **LUCY, CUIDADO**!" Gray gritó mientras me empujaba hacia el suelo, salvándome de un disparo "¡Oi, tienes que irte de aquí, no es seguro!" Me dijo con tono de preocupación

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me dirigía al ascensor, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo tenía a dos hombres de Sabertooth detrás de mí intentando capturarme. Gracias a dios Jellal los tumbó a ambos de dos disparos mientras se acercaba amí

"¿¡ **QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO IMBÉCILES**?! ¡ **MANTENEDLA SEGURA**!" Natsu gritó furioso a sus hombres mientras empezaba disparaba desde detrás de una mesa convertida en barricada

Jellal rápidamente me sujetó del brazo y me llevó hacia Natsu, donde también estaba Gajeel, Gray, y el gran hombre de pelo rubio cuyo nombre resultó ser Laxus

"Jefe, es imposible sacarla de aquí, tenemos que mantenerla con nosotros" Informó Jellal mientras recargaba su arma y se disponía a disparar

Natsu gruñó en desaprobación "Maldita sea…" Susurró en voz baja. Él parecía estar realmente preocupado por mi seguridad, ¿o solo eran cosas mías?

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Hubo otra fuerte explosión justo detrás de nosotros

"¿Esos hijos de puta van a usar explosivos?" Preguntó Laxus con indiferencia. ¿¡Cómo demonios podía estar tan tranquilo ante esta situación?!

Disparos resonaron uno tras otro sin descanso por la planta baja de la base. Todo estaba destruido a estas alturas y cada vez había menos hombres en pié. Afortunadamente parecía que Fairy Tail tenía las de ganar.

Natsu y sus hombres se movieron a otra posición, llevándome con ellos. Capté el reflejo de un pelo rubio y un pelo negro de reojo, y giré levemente la mirada para ver que eran Sting y Rogue

Ambos tenían una habilidad extraordinaria, Sting disparaba su arma casi a la velocidad de la luz, y Rogue se movía rápido y silencioso, como una sombra inalcanzable. Ambos alcanzaban a los hombres de Fairy Tail de 2 en 2 con sus disparos

"¡ **SALAMANDER, ENTRÉGANOS A LA HAREDERA HEARTFILIA Y NO DESTRUIREMOS ESTE VERTEDERO**!" Gritó Sting desde la distancia

¿Heredera Heartfilia? ¿Me quería a mí? ¿Por qué yo?

"¡ **VETE AL INFIERNO HIJO DE PUTA,** **NUNCA VAS A PODER CONTRA FAIRY TAIL**!" Natsu gritó a cambio. Tenía una expresión mortal en su rostro, solo de verlo me daba miedo

Laxus, rápido como un rayo, se alzó con su sub-fusil y alcanzó a Rogue en la pierna derecha con un disparo, haciéndolo caer al suelo

"¡Buen tiro Laxus!" Vitoreó Gray

Natsu remató Rogue con un disparo justo en la nuca "Uno menos, solo nos queda ese bastardo" Habló Natsu con voz peligrosa

Gray intentó acertar a Sting, pero fue mucho más rápido que él y recibió un disparo en el brazo "¡ **AAARGH, MIERDA**!" Gray gritó de dolor

Sting aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar hacia nosotros rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiese disparar a alguien más, Natsu disparó justo en su mano, haciendo caer su arma. Me quedé helada, ¿Cómo se puede tener tanta puntería?

Sting gritó de dolor mientras su mano comenzó a desangrarse. Pronto recibió más disparos hacia sus piernas, por lo que, como Rogue, cayó al suelo inmovilizado sin remedio

Fairy Tail había ganado a Sabertooth, el sonido de los disparos cesó definitivamente y el único que quedaba con vida era Sting, quien estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el frío suelo

Natsu se acercó lentamente hasta él, con una mirada oscura en su rostro. Él empujó brutalmente el cuello de Sting con su pié derecho, aplastando su tráquea y negándole el aire.

Natsu retiró su pie unos momentos después, dejando un horrible moratón rojo intenso en su cuello y se agachó, cogiéndole del pelo

"¿Creíste que podías ganar al gran Salamander, pedazo de mierda?" Le susurró Natsu amenazadoramente

Sting no podía decir ni una sola palabra, dado que su tráquea estaba destrozada, con lo que solo sonidos ahogados salieron de su boca mientras tosía sangre

Natsu dejó caer su cabeza y sacó su arma "Nos vemos en el infierno, hijo de puta" Dijo justo antes de atravesarle el cráneo con una bala, salpicando su sangre por el suelo

Natsu guardó su arma y se dirigió a sus hombres "Deshaceros de los cuerpos y limpiar toda esta mierda, quiero todo en su lugar en 15 días como mucho" Natsu habló con tono autoritario

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de su jefe

"Que los hombres heridos vayan a la enfermería de la base. Si hay alguno grave enviarlo al hospital privado de Magnolia, tengo contactos allí" Hizo una pausa "La prensa está al tanto de nosotros y no meterán sus narices, pero si algún reportero se atreve a informar sobre el asunto, matadlo"

"Sí, jefe" Dijeron todos al unísono mientras se ponían en movimiento y Gajeel llevaba a Gray a la enfermería

Después de eso Natsu se dirigió hacia mí "No es seguro estar aquí por el momento, hoy vendrás conmigo a mi casa, Luce"

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante eso. ¿¡Él quiere que vaya a su propia casa?!

Sin embargo no me atreví a ir en su contra en un momento como este, por lo que solté un suspiro de derrota y asentí débilmente

* * *

Ahora Natsu y yo estábamos fuera de la base. No había respirado aire fresco desde aquel intento de huida…

Pronto llegó una limusina negra de la que salió un chofer para abrirnos la puerta. Natsu llevó su brazo por la parte baja de mi espalda y me guió hacia delante, haciéndome entrar en el vehículo.

Él entró después de mí, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y deslizó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, con mi cabeza descansando ahora en su pecho. Me ruboricé fuertemente ante el acto

 _Este iba a ser un viaje largo…_


	16. Timidez

Eagle Gold: Quien sabe, compruébelo usted misma º-º

Criss G.R: Gracias, la verdad es que me costó escribir ese cap XD

Tobikata97: Gracias ^-^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él entró después de mí, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y deslizó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, con mi cabeza descansando ahora en su pecho. Me ruboricé fuertemente ante el acto_

 _Este iba a ser un viaje largo…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16** – Timidez

El chofer nos abrió la puerta, por lo que salí al exterior. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, el aire era limpio y agradable, se notaba que estábamos alejados de la ciudad, en plena naturaleza.

Empezamos a caminar hacia delante a las puertas de una gran parcela rodeada por un gran muro. El jefe de pelo rosa dio la señal a un hombre que custodiaba la entrada y pocos momentos después las puertas se abrieron

La casa de Natsu era increíble. Era una enorme mansión moderna de dos pisos, el camino hasta las grandes puertas principales era plano y largo, pudiendo caber más de 10 coches en él. La parte que mas me llamó la atención fueron los preciosos balcones del segundo piso y las luces que iluminaban los mismos. Algunas partes del edificio parecían tener más ventanas que paredes. Diferentes secciones de la estructura eran de diferentes colores o materiales, algunos de color negro o blanco y otras fueron revestidas de madera o piedra fina

El lugar estaba custodiado por 10 o 15 personas patrullando en los alrededores, ¡Me siento como si estuviese en la casa blanca!

En definitiva, un hogar digno del jefe de una poderosa mafia

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a las puertas principales, donde había dos hombres a cada lado que me dirigieron una mirada, por lo que bajé mi rostro, intimidada

Según lo que me ha contado, Natsu ni siquiera permitió a Gray o Gajeel entrar nunca en su casa, ¿Qué era lo que me hacía diferente?

Entramos por fin en el interior, revelando un gran vestíbulo perfectamente iluminado por las grandes cristaleras. Había varios sofás instalados en cada lado, con pequeñas mesitas de café en el medio. En la parte posterior, junto a la chimenea, había un bar y una pequeña entrada que conducía a lo que parecía la cocina y el comedor. Él me guío por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el 2º piso, y una vez allí, hasta unas puertas dobles. Cuando las abrió, me encontré con un enorme dormitorio de lujo.

La cama era de tamaño matrimonio y estaba dentro de una estructura de madera negra. Las sábanas eran finas de color crema claro, y las almohadas de color naranja

La pared del fondo tenía puertas de cristal que conducían a un balcón de madera exterior, donde había dos tumbonas, y una pequeña mesa con 4 sillas. Por no mencionar que tenía unas vistas a un precioso lago cercano que eran increíbles

Antes de que pudiese seguir observando los alrededores, él me habló "No hay mas habitaciones disponibles, ya sabes, no suelo tener invitados, así que dormirás conmigo" Dijo sin rodeos

Yo solté un suspiro y asentí lentamente en derrota, sabía que no era el momento para llevarle la contraria. De todos modos, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que tenía que dormir con Natsu, además de la intensa curiosidad de cómo va a ser la experiencia

"Si quieres darte una ducha, esa es la puerta del baño" Dijo señalando a una puerta con su dedo pulgar, en la pared lateral

"O-Oh, sí, creo que necesito refrescarme un poco, gracias" Dije con un tono de voz débil

Él asintió cerrando las puertas detrás de nosotros, y luego se dirigió a la cama para empezar a aflojarse la corbata y desabrocharse la camisa.

Yo me dirigí a la puerta del baño y la abrí. Como suponía, era bastante grande, tenía un par de lavabos, una gran bañera, y una ducha de hidromasaje. Cerré la puerta y empecé a prepararme para la ducha.

* * *

Había terminado de asearme como me di cuenta de que me he olvidado algo importante. Procedí a envolver una toalla por mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y asomarme ligeramente

"E-Esto… ¿Natsu?" Dije casi susurrando

"¿Hmm?" Murmuró él

"Bueno… yo… me olvidé de traer un camisón para dormir" Dije avergonzada

"¿Y qué problema hay?" Dijo con un tono totalmente indiferente y un rostro aburrido

Mis ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa y un ligero rubor cubrió mi rostro

Natsu vio mi reacción y se rió entre dientes "Vamos, Lucy, era una broma" Hizo una pausa, poniendo un rostro malicioso "… A no ser que no quieras que lo sea" Dijo con voz sexy mientras se levantó y se dirigió a su armario.

Él cogió algo que parecía una camisa negra de mangas cortas y me lo dio "Puedes usar mi camiseta, seguro que te queda tan grande como un camisón" Dijo volviendo a la cama una vez más

Por alguna razón mi rostro se volvió 2 tonos más profundos de rojo ante la idea de usar la ropa de Natsu, pero no tenía otro remedio, así que entré al baño cerrando la puerta para empezar a vestirme

* * *

Me miré en el espejo. Mi pelo aún ligeramente húmedo caía sobre mis hombros, la camiseta negra que Natsu me dio me quedaba más grande de lo que había supuesto, llegándome hasta más de las rodillas y descubriendo irremediablemente uno de mis hombros.

Iba a dormir con ese animal en celo y mi intención no era parecer tan sexy en absoluto… si no todo lo contrario

Resoplé en frustración mientras salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme con Natsu. Él estaba vestido tan solo con sus boxeadores, revelando sus esculpidos abdominales y músculos. Mi rostro se volvió tan rosa como su pelo o quizás más mientras me quedé congelada en su lugar con la boca abierta ante la visión

"Si no cierras la boca pronto, te van a entrar moscas, Lucy" Dijo con un tono burlón

Ante su comentario salí rápidamente de mi trance "Y-Yo n-no… ¡DAH!" Inflé mis mejillas de forma infantil mientras me dirigía a mi lado de la cama

Maldita sea, ésta es la cama más cómoda que he visto en mi vida.

Natsu se acercó y envolvió sus brazos desde detrás de mí "¿Sabes? Te ves realmente sexy con eso" Ronroneó en mi oído

Justo la reacción que me esperaba por su parte

No sé cómo esperaba siquiera evitarlo, después de todo, una mujer con buen cuerpo y no mucha ropa va a dormir en su cama, sin mencionar el hecho de que le pertenezco.

Las manos de Natsu empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por debajo de la camiseta, y un maullido suave no pudo evitar salir de mi boca ante el calor de su tacto

"Esta va a ser una noche que no vas a olvidar, Lucy" Susurró en mi oído con voz ronca


	17. Lujuria

Eagle Gold: Soy peor que eso.

Criss G.R: Puede º-º

Miu-Dragneel: Solo falta el lemon, que aquí lo tienes porcierto

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _No sé cómo esperaba siquiera evitarlo, después de todo, una mujer con buen cuerpo y no mucha ropa va a dormir en su cama, sin mencionar el hecho de que le pertenezco._

 _Las manos de Natsu empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por debajo de la camiseta, y un maullido suave no pudo evitar salir de mi boca ante el calor de su tacto_

 _"Esta va a ser una noche que no vas a olvidar, Lucy" Susurró en mi oído con voz ronca_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17** – Lujuria

Natsu movió sus labios con los de ella mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban gradualmente uno contra el otro. Lucy estaba deslizando sus manos contra su pelo, cuando poco a poco, ella soltó un leve gemido, inevitablemente abriendo su boca, dejando que la lengua de Natsu entre en su boca.

Él inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo que el cuerpo de Lucy se incline hacia atrás sobre sus codos. De repente, Natsu pasó sus manos por las piernas de Lucy, guiándolas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus lenguas seguían bailando entre sí

Poco a poco, Natsu trasladó sus manos por debajo de Lucy, levantándola en el aire. Sin poder evitarlo, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, lo que permitió a Natsu profundizar el beso

Entonces él la tumbó de espaldas en la cama, subiéndose sobre ella, encontrándose con su rostro fuertemente sonrojado hasta las orejas antes de darle un chupetón en el cuello. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sus labios tocaron su piel

"Tan sensible como siempre…" Dijo Natsu aún contra su cuello mientras lamió su clavícula, haciendo enganchar una respiración a Lucy. Natsu empezó a deslizar sus labios por su cuerpo, dejando marcas en su camino.

Él se apartó de Lucy repentinamente, por lo que ella tuvo una perfecta visión de su torso musculoso y perfecto. Natsu agarró una de sus manos, y se la llevó a su torso, obligando a Lucy a tocarle su propio cuerpo

Ella intentó librarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil "¿Q-Que estás haciendo?" Dijo Lucy totalmente avergonzada

"Vamos, Lucy, quieres tocarme, lo estás deseando" Dijo moviendo la mano de Lucy a lo largo de su abdomen

Inconscientemente, ella siguió deslizando su mano arriba y abajo en el cuerpo de Natsu, incluso cuando él soltó su agarre. Lucy ni siquiera fue consciente de sus acciones cuando llevó una segunda mano al cuerpo de Natsu, sintiendo su piel caliente y tonificada

La cara de Lucy estaba ahora totalmente roja, llena de fascinación y lujuria, lo que hizo a Natsu sonreír de forma victoriosa mientras cogía una de sus manos una vez más, y la guiaba hacia abajo lentamente, hasta que estaba prácticamente tocando su dura erección por encima de sus boxeadores

Lucy tragó saliva como empezó a deslizar su mano voluntariamente, masturbando ligeramente su miembro a través de la tela fina, haciendo a Natsu gruñir de deseo

Pronto él, sin poder aguantarlo más, se retiró de la cama para sacarse rápidamente sus boxeadores. Lucy vio como Natsu se arrastraba encima de ella hasta que prácticamente él estaba sentado en su pecho mientras masajeaba su longitud

"Abre la boca, Lucy" Dijo con tono autoritario

Ella se estremeció, pero obedientemente hizo lo que Natsu le dijo, y abrió lentamente la boca. Él, sin ningún momento que perder, se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando su miembro hasta el fondo de su boca, tocando la garganta.

"¡Hmmmp…!" Se quejó con sonidos totalmente amordazados por la longitud de Natsu en su boca. Lucy se tensó de inmediato por el reflejo nauseoso, y lágrimas empezaron a nacer en sus ojos

Natsu aceleró el ritmo y llegó más profundo con cada vez mientras gemía audiblemente con el placer que ella le daba. Las lágrimas pronto empezaron a salir, deslizándose por el rostro de Lucy

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Natsu llegó a su liberación, rugiendo del placer mientras derramaba su esperma en su boca, haciéndolo desbordar ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios

Lucy tragó dos veces antes de empezar a toser fuertemente para aclarar su garganta, cuando sintió el dedo de Natsu recorrer su barbilla, limpiando el rastro blanquecino y metiendo el dedo en la boca de Lucy

Él se excitó con su mirada deseante, moviendo sus manos para retirar la camiseta que le dio a Lucy, revelando ahora su cuerpo solamente cubierto por su ropa interior rosa. Sus manos vacilaron mientras quitaba el sujetador, saboreando el momento, hasta que por fin lo sacó totalmente, dejando en libertad sus pechos perfectos

Natsu gruñó de lujuria ante la visión y empezó a masajear sus pezones rosados con su pulgar, haciendo a Lucy ahogar un gemido

Natsu sonrió y se inclinó a su oído "¿Ni siquiera he empezado lo interesante, y ya estás así?" Susurró, retirándose luego para empezar a lamer sus pechos intensamente

Lucy sintió una descarga de placer disparar por su espalda ante su acción y se mordió el labio, moviendo las manos por el pelo de Natsu

Al instante, dos dedos fueron empujados en su interior sin advertencia y un grito fuerte vino de Lucy en sorpresa

Natsu se rió entre dientes, moviendo sus dedos más rápido, con la boca lamiendo aún sus pezones endurecidos. Lucy apretó los dientes, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas que tuvo a su alcance cuando el placer comenzó a acumularse en ella. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Natsu mordisqueó ligeramente en su pecho

Natsu gruñó de necesidad ante la escena, por lo que rápidamente retiró sus dedos y empujó su miembro dentro de ella, disfrutando de la calidez de su interior. Lentamente la sacó, solo para empujar de nuevo una vez más, siendo más rápido con cada repetición

Ella gimió cuando él se inclinó hacia delante, apretando los pechos de ambos, teniendo el mayor acceso posible. Mientras Natsu continuaba empujando más rápido, sus labios besaban su cuello, y su mano izquierda se movía para acariciar su pelo dorado. Ella sonrió ligeramente ante el pequeño acto de afecto, y dejó que sus miradas se conecten cuando él levanto su rostro de su cuello

Ambos estaban jadeando de placer, sus cuerpos moviéndose unos contra los otros al mismo ritmo. Natsu se inclinó hacia ella, incapaz de contenerse, y unió los labios de ambos, deslizando de inmediato su lengua dentro de su boca

Lucy dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, rompiendo el beso, cuando una ola de placer se apoderó de su cuerpo. Natsu sintió su orgasmo cuando sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su longitud. Él cerró los ojos y apretó su mano con la de ella, ya que llegó también a su clímax

Él se quedó dentro de ella por un momento, recuperándose a sí mismo antes de separarse y tumbarse al lado de Lucy. Ella jadeaba pesadamente, todavía atrapada en el aturdimiento y la pura felicidad. Natsu se incorporó y llevó las mantas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, antes de atraer a Lucy en su abrazo, oliendo y acariciando sus cabellos dorados antes de que finalmente, se quedaron dormidos con el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones.


	18. Confesión

Miu-Dragneel: Bueno, que crees que es mejor ¿5000 palabras una vez a la semana o 1000+/- al día? Yo sinceramente prefiero la segunda opción, aunque sea poco, es diario, y os mantengo al día. Claramente no puedo escribir 6000 palabras diariamente, sería una tortura y tengo 3 historias que escribir actualmente. Gracias por el coment :3

Solepansito: Gracias ^^

Wearethechampion: Me too, dahahaha.

Eagle Gold: Ese es el espíritu

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Lucy dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, rompiendo el beso, cuando una ola de placer se apoderó de su cuerpo. Natsu sintió su orgasmo cuando sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su longitud. Él cerró los ojos y apretó su mano con la de ella, ya que llegó también a su clímax_

 _Él se quedó dentro de ella por un momento, recuperándose a sí mismo antes de separarse de ella y tumbarse al lado de Lucy. Ella jadeaba pesadamente, todavía atrapada en el aturdimiento y la pura felicidad. Natsu se incorporó y llevó las mantas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, antes de atraer a Lucy en su abrazo, oliendo y acariciando sus cabellos dorados antes de que finalmente, se quedaron dormidos con el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18** – Confesión

Una luz brillante apareció detrás de mis párpados mientras despertaba. Mi visión se aclaró poco a poco, revelando la habitación donde me encontraba.

Pronto mi mente despertó, recordando todo detalle de la noche que tuvo con Natsu… los jadeos… los gemidos… la lujuria…

Estábamos abrazados ahora, el envolvió sus brazos por mi cintura, atrayéndome firmemente hasta él, y una de sus piernas se entrelazaba con las mías

Quería separarme de él cuanto antes y dirigirme directamente al baño para darme una ducha fría, pero su agarre era fuerte, así que no me quedó más remedio que coger su mano y guiarla lejos de mi cuerpo lentamente para no despertarlo

"Si te quedas así, no podré resistirme, Lucy" Su voz susurró en mi oído, haciéndome sobresaltar con un chillido, pero él apretó más sus brazos a mi alrededor para evitar que me mueva

Natsu volteó mi cuerpo, por lo que ahora estaba cara a cara con él, mirando directamente a sus profundos ojos negros con destellos rojos. Él mostró sus colmillos en una sonrisa "Has estado realmente estupenda anoche, Lucy" Dijo rozando sus labios con los míos hasta que finalmente los unió en un beso hambriento, sin perder un segundo en explorar mi boca con su lengua salvajemente

Sus manos empezaron a moverse hacia abajo en mí, sabiendo rápidamente sus intenciones, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado dolorido como para aguantar más

"N-Natsu, por favor, m-me duele todo el cuerpo" Dije con voz débil y suplicante

Natsu gruñó en desaprobación "Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no?"

Yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente "Te juro que es verdad, anoche fue demasiado para mí…"

Natsu entrecerró los ojos "Bien, en ese caso…" Dijo mientras su cara se volvía en una sonrisa maliciosa y se tumbaba en la cama mientras masajeaba su erección creciente con la mano "…Hazlo tú misma" Dijo con voz severa

Yo suspiré y asentí ante su orden, posicionándome entre sus piernas para saciar su deseo. Me incliné y deslicé la lengua por su longitud de arriba abajo, mientras rozaba mis labios por la cabeza ligeramente, hasta que empecé a introducirla en mi boca más profundamente.

En la posición actual podía ver su rostro sumergirse en el placer mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos. Natsu empezó a mover sus caderas, ayudando a introducir su miembro más profundo en mi boca mientras yo usaba la lengua para terminar más rápidamente

Pronto mis movimientos se limitaron a recorrer su gran miembro por completo, usando la mano para masajear lo que no cabe en mi boca, saboreando su amargo líquido preseminal. Empecé a notar como su longitud comenzó a temblar violentamente en mi boca, y sabía que el final estaba cerca. Y efectivamente, no mucho después, él derramó su esperma, que inmediatamente tragué sin demasiada dificultad ya que me había acostumbrado al sabor

De pronto sentí la mano de Natsu deslizarse delicadamente por mi mandíbula, atrayendo mis labios hasta los suyos en un apasionado beso. Pero había algo distinto, el beso no estaba lleno de lujuria ni deseo sexual, era suave y delicado, como si Natsu estuviese tratando de decirme algo. Por primera vez, yo respondí al beso y moví mis labios con los suyos, haciendo a Natsu gemir de satisfacción, entrelazando nuestras lenguas en un baile al unísono

Nos separamos jadeando en busca de aire, estaba segura de que mi rostro era rojo como un tomate. Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron conectadas unos momentos antes de que Natsu me atrajera hacia él en un cálido abrazo, usando sus manos para acariciar mi pelo

"Lucy…" Susurró débilmente contra mi oído "Te quiero…"

Mis ojos se ampliaron y mi boca se abrió. Mi mente trató de asimilar sus palabras como pudo

Yo me separé de él lentamente, manteniendo mi rostro en total shock "N-Natsu… y-yo… tu…" Intenté decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pude, mi capacidad de habla se bloqueó por completo

Natsu se rió entre dientes ante mi sorpresa "¿Qué pasa, Lucy, no me crees?" Me dijo con una cálida y agradable sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en él

Me encontraba tan confusa… ¿Sentía él lo mismo que yo sentía?

Seguí sin decir ni una sola palabra, por lo que Natsu reaccionó una vez más

Él alzó mi barbilla con dos dedos y acercó su rostro al mío "Sin embargo, no pienses que las cosas vayan a cambiar, sigues siendo mía, Lucy" Dijo volviendo a su tono de voz severo habitual y dedicándome su característica sonrisa petulante "Hay que volver a la base, así que vamos a darnos un baño"

Con esas palabras olvidé todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora "P-pero… ¿tú y yo? ¿Juntos?" Dije sorprendida

Natsu rodó los ojos "Sí, Lucy, juntos" Dijo con tono aburrido "Estás viendo mi cuerpo ahora mismo ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?" Dije un poco molesto

Pronto la necesidad de obedecerle para evitar consecuencias renació en mi interior, y asentí nerviosamente, siguiéndole hacia el baño, mientras admiraba su espalda perfecta en movimiento

* * *

Habíamos terminado nuestra ducha, estábamos vistiéndonos dispuestos a volver a la base.

"A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo" Dijo Natsu repentinamente, sin rodeos

Yo quise protestar, pero a algo dentro de mí le apasionaba la idea de vivir con Natsu, por alguna razón

Sin saber que responder, me limité a asentir con la cabeza sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro

Natsu se acercó por mis espaldas e inclinó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello "Me alegro de que te guste la idea" Dijo susurrando de forma sexy "Ahora vámonos, nos espera la limusina"

Seguí a Natsu a través de la casa hasta llegar a las puertas principales, donde Gray y Gajeel nos esperaban, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad entre ellos

"Bueno ¿Cómo ha ido la noche, jefe?" Preguntó Gray con un tono burlón mientras Gajeel se reía entre dientes

Natsu gruñó molesto "Cierra la puta boca, o tú serás el siguiente" Le dijo a Gray, entrecerrando los ojos

Rápidamente Gray se inclinó una y otra vez ante Natsu disculpándose nerviosamente. Yo me reí de la escena, ocultando mi boca detrás de mi mano para que no se note

Aunque he de admitir que sentía curiosidad por Gray, él parecía saber mejor que nadie que tan terrible podía llegar a ser Natsu, incluso más que yo. ¿Qué ha pasado entre eses dos?

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí, deseando quedarme a solas con Gray para sonsacarle la información

* * *

 **uh uh uh, que secreto tendrá Gray**


	19. Revelación

Criss G.R: Lo bueno siempre llega ^^

Miu-Dragneel: Oh, no molesta, solo lo comento ^^

Tobikata97: Eso no lo expliqué en la historia, Natsu es OOC sin más

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Rápidamente Gray se inclinó una y otra vez ante Natsu disculpándose nerviosamente. Yo me reí de la escena, ocultando mi boca detrás de mi mano para que no se note_

 _Aunque he de admitir que sentía curiosidad por Gray, él parecía saber mejor que nadie que tan terrible podía llegar a ser Natsu, incluso más que yo. ¿Qué ha pasado entre eses dos?_

 _La curiosidad se apoderó de mí, deseando quedarme a solas con Gray para sonsacarle la información_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19** – Revelación

Era ya pasado el mediodía, Natsu estaba reunido con el líder de otra mafia para formar una alianza. Creo que se llamaba Blue Pegasus o algo así, en cualquier caso el cabecilla me daba escalofríos

Según parece su nombre era Ichiya Kotobuki, era un hombre bajo con una melena naranja, vestido con un esmoquin blanco. Era un tipo realmente raro, estaba constantemente haciendo poses extravagantes y hablando de… ¿perfumes?

Vi como ellos se dieron la mano "Bien, señor Kotobuki, es un placer para nosotros aliarnos con Blue Pegasus" Dijo Natsu con un sonrisa victoriosa

"El placer es nuestro señor Dragneel, es un honor para Blue Pegasus formar una alianza con la poderosa Fairy Tail, tu gran familia tiene un _parfum_ exquisito" Hizo una pausa para hacer una de sus poses "Meeeeeen"

¿Realmente este hombre era líder de algo?

Vi como los hombres de Blue Pegasus se retiraron de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, por lo que Natsu se permitió soltar un suspiro de derrota

"Maldita sea, por fin hemos terminado" Dijo Natsu totalmente aliviado, levantándose de su sillón "Tengo que atender algunos asuntos en la oficina principal" Hizo una pausa para mirarme con su característico rostro severo "Lucy, organiza mi mesa mientras estoy fuera"

Me limité a asentir mientras él salía por las puertas, dejándome sola con Gray, Gajeel y Loke. Al parecer Laxus nunca se reunía aquí como los demás

*Esta es mi oportunidad* Pensé

Me dirigí hacia Gray, que se quedo mirando con curiosidad mi avance hacia él

"Oye Lucy, ¿no deberías estar ordenando? Ya sabes cómo se pondrá Natsu si no haces lo que te dice" Me advirtió

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso" Dije con tono despreocupado, apartando el tema "Antes quiero preguntarte ciertas… cosas" Dije mirándole fijamente con determinación en mis ojos

Gray levantó una ceja en curiosidad "¿Humm?… Bueno, dispara"

Tomé una respiración profunda "¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre Natsu y tú?" Dije yendo directamente al grano

Inmediatamente los ojos de Gray se ampliaron "L-Lucy… ¿Q-Que quieres decir?" Dijo nervioso

"Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, Gray" Hice una pausa, sentándome a su lado en el sofá "Eres el único que parece conocer un lado oscuro de Natsu que nadie ha visto nunca, un lado mucho más oscuro del que estamos acostumbrados a ver"

Gray tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, empezando a temblar. Parece como si estuviera sufriendo con algún recuerdo

Él soltó un suspiro entrecortado y me miró "Está bien, te lo diré" Hizo una pausa para suspirar "Yo era el juguete de Natsu antes de que tu llegases"

Mi rostro se volvió en el shock absoluto ante su confesión "T-Tú…" Intenté hablar sin éxito

Gray asintió con la cabeza débilmente "Ni siquiera conoces una pequeña parte del lado más oscuro de Natsu, créeme" Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, pareciendo arrepentirse de contarme esto

Ahora todo tenía sentido para mí, sus advertencias sobre Natsu… su miedo irracional hacia él… el hecho de que parecía entender perfectamente mi situación…

"Oh dios, Gray… yo—"

"No te preocupes, Lucy" Me interrumpió, dándome una pequeña sonrisa triste "Eres la única que no lo sabía, tendrías que enterarte tarde o temprano"

Mi rostro se volvió triste en comprensión "Entonces... ¿qué ocurrió para que te hiciera… eso?" Dije señalando el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz

Gray suspiró profundamente "Bien… te lo diré…" Dijo con evidente miedo en su voz

 **[Flashback]**

 _"J-Jefe… por favor… no puedo más…" Dijo Gray débilmente_

 _Su cuerpo desnudo estaba magullado, lleno de moratones y mordiscos profundos de arriba abajo. Natsu había estado abusando de su cuerpo prácticamente toda la noche y Gray estaba al límite de sus fuerzas_

 _Natsu gruñó oscuramente y le dirigió una mirada asesina "Cállate, todavía no he terminado contigo" Dijo con voz ronca mientras le cogía de los tobillos, abriendo sus piernas brutalmente y alienando su miembro erecto contra su entrada_

 _Gray gritó de dolor por la fuerza empleada en sus piernas ya maltratadas anteriormente "¡_ _ **NO, PORFAVOR, OTRA VEZ NO**_ _!" Suplicó desesperadamente, ya que su entrada todavía estaba sangrando por la fuerza bruta que usó Natsu las dos veces anteriores_

 _Pero Natsu ignoró sus súplicas e introdujo su miembro totalmente de un solo empujón, haciendo gritar a Gray_

 _Cada movimiento que hizo Natsu ardía dolorosamente en su interior, él le estaba desgarrando por dentro, y la sangre que goteaba por su longitud sólo lo confirmaba. Pero a Natsu no le importó en absoluto, solo siguió embistiéndolo cruelmente_

 _La visión de Gray empezaba a desvanecerse y volverse negra por el dolor infernal. Intentó desesperadamente luchar contra Natsu, pero estaba débil y Natsu estaba usando toda la fuerza que tenía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gray le golpeó en la cara con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, haciendo caer hacia atrás a Natsu con éxito_

 _Gray sintió alivio inmediato cuando su miembro salió de su interior, pero pronto Natsu estaba encima de él una vez más, apretando una mano alrededor de su cuello, cortándole la respiración_

 _Natsu lo miró con sed de sangre "Hijo de puta…" Susurró oscuramente "Te voy a enseñar qué ocurre cuando no se siguen mis órdenes" Dijo apretando el agarre en su cuello y cogiendo un cuchillo_

 _Sin ceder el agarre en su mandíbula, Natsu deslizó el arma blanca por un lateral de su abdomen, haciendo a Gray soltar un horrible grito de dolor ahogado y dejando dos cortes profundos haciendo una X que pronto empezó a formar un charco de sangre en la mesa_

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

Lucy amplió los ojos ante la horrible escena que había contado Gray. ¿Cómo pudo Natsu hacerle algo tan cruel?

Gray notó mi expresión de miedo y me sonrió ligeramente "No te preocupes, Lucy, él cambió desde el día en el que apareciste. Es evidente que te quiere, jamás sería capaz de hacerte tanto daño" Me aseguró

Pronto empecé a pensar en las palabras que él me dijo cuando estábamos en su casa. Entonces… ¿Es cierto? ¿Él realmente me quiere?

Pero mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando Natsu entró por las puertas y se dirigió a su mesa

Él gruñó en molestia "¡ **LUCY** , TE DIJE QUE ORGANIZASES MIS COSAS, Y TODO ESTÁ TAL Y COMO YO LO DEJÉ!" El gritó furioso, sus ojos empezaban a volverse rojos de nuevo

Mierda… con la historia de Gray me había olvidado de eso…

Natsu empezó a caminar hacia mí, enseñando sus afilados colmillos en una expresión de ira ciega

 **MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo siguiente que supe es que yo estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de la mesa con un Natsu muy furioso persiguiéndome


	20. Felicidad

Eagle Gold: Sí, sí que lo es X'DD

Criss G.R: Es lo que pretendía, crear una escena divertida para variar

Rin 2033: Bueno, siento las molestias, pero en mi opinión no es ni para tanto, ni siquiera es un yaoi fuerte, era para crear la escena donde le hace la cicatriz, sin más. De todos modos no te preocupes, no creo que vuelva a usar yaoi en algún NaLu, este era un caso especial.

Tobikata97: Tienes mi permiso, uahahah XD

Miu-dragneel: Siento decirlo, pero el capítulo 20 es el final de la historia, sólo queda el 21 que es el Epílogo. Espero que me acompañes en mis futuros fics ^^

Carlie-Chan: Menos mal que al menos el final ha hecho gracia XD, me disculpo una vez mas por el yaoi repentino, era necesario.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Lo siguiente que supe es que yo estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de la mesa con un Natsu muy furioso persiguiéndome_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20** – Felicidad

Natsu me hizo sentar en su regazo y empezó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de mi camisa "Dime, Luce, ¿cómo debería castigarte?" Susurró contra mi oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y trasladándose a mi cuello

Mi cara empezó a sonrojarse cuando sus dientes rozaron contra la piel sensible, creando pequeños impulsos eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo

Él me había atrapado, y claro está, me esperaba un castigo por no cumplir con su orden

Pronto empezó a deslizar su mano hacia el sur, levantando mi falda y rozando sus dedos contra mis pliegues cubiertos por la fina tela de mi ropa interior. Solté un pequeño gemido ante el roce placentero

Natsu gruñó ante mis sonidos cuando rápidamente deslizó mi ropa interior hacia abajo, descubriendo mi sexo desnudo y frotando su pulgar contra mi clítoris

Mis gemidos se intensificaron con el contacto directo de su piel contra la mía y el empezó a introducir el dedo en mi interior lentamente, estirando mis paredes internas

Él trasladó sus labios a mi oído nuevamente "Grita" Hizo una pausa mientras introducía repentinamente un segundo dedo "Grita mi nombre, Luce"

Siguió empujando sus dedos dentro de mí con un ritmo cada vez más rápido e intenso

"¡A-Aaaaahh! ¡Mmmmhh! ¡Na-Nat—"

Pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando introdujo su tercer dedo

"¡AAAH! ¡ **NATSUU**!" Grité sin poder evitarlo

Él hizo un sonido satisfecho cuando dije su nombre "Eres mía, Luce" Dijo lamiendo el contorno exterior de mi oreja "Dilo"

"Y-Yo… s-soy t-tuya…" Dije entre sonidos de placer

"Buena chica" Susurró con voz ronca mientras su ritmo se volvía todavía más rápido si eso era posible, usando su otra mano para masajear mis pechos

El placer acumulado era demasiado, por lo que una sensación de puro placer se disparó por mi espina dorsal cuando llegué a mi éxtasis, gimiendo intensamente

Mi rostro estaba enrojecido hasta el cuello y yo estaba jadeando. Natsu retiró su mano cubierta de mis fluidos y se la llevó cerca de rostro para lamer cada gota de ellos, soltando un gruñido de placer

"Eres deliciosa, Luce" Dijo contra mi oído, deslizando besos por mi cuello mientras volvía a cubrir mi sexo desnudo con mi ropa interior

Natsu me giró sobre su regazo, por lo que ahora podía unir sus labios contra los míos en un beso apasionado mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban entre sí

Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, nuestras miradas se conectaron durante un instante. Su mirada reflejaba la pasión y el cariño, y yo no pude evitar sonreír cálidamente, sorprendiéndome cuando él me devolvió la sonrisa

Pero su rostro volvió a su estado habitual cuando Jellal se acercó a su mesa

"Jefe, alguien quiere verle" Dijo con un tono serio

Natsu levantó una ceja "No tenía más reuniones para hoy, ¿Quién es y qué mierda quiere?" Dijo irritado

"Es **_él_** " Dijo Jellal con la esperanza de que Natsu supiese a quién se refería

Natsu pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero asintió en entendimiento "Bien, dile que pase" Dijo un poco tenso

Él deslizó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, impidiendo moverme de su regazo y apretando ligeramente en señal de que no intentase luchar

Pronto las puertas se abrieron, revelando a…

No puede ser

No es posible

Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock "¿¡ **P-PADRE**!?" Grité. Era él, sin duda era él, ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

Natsu sonrió con suficiencia "Hola, Jude, cuánto tiempo sin verte" Dijo de forma burlona

Mi padre sólo asintió en señal de saludo "He oído que Sabertooth ha caído" Dijo él sin rodeos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí

Natsu se rió entre dientes "Has oído correctamente, yo mismo me encargué de volarle los sesos a ese hijo de puta de Sting" Dijo orgullosamente

Mi padre pareció aliviado y feliz por su declaración, incluso una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro. No le había visto sonreír en años "Comprendo, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho señor Dragneel. Me llevaré a mi hija cuanto antes"

Me sorprendí todavía más por momentos

Natsu se rió sarcásticamente "Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Jude. Ella es mía ahora, ¿recuerdas?" Dije dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa

Los ojos de mi padre se ampliaron "¿Qué? pero… ¡ese no era nuestro trato!" Gritó

"Las cosas no siempre salen como pensamos" Natsu hizo una pausa para acercarme más a su cuerpo con su brazo y alzando mi barbilla con su otra mano "Lucy me pertenece ahora, pero no te preocupes Jude, cuidaré muy bien de ella" Dijo enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa

"¿¡ **QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO**?!" Grité, sin poder aguantar más la situación confusa, liberándome de Natsu y poniéndome en pié. Me dirigí hacia mi padre " **TU ME VENDISTE A LA JODIDA MAFIA, ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ ENTONCES**?!" Hice una pausa, dejando salir mis lágrimas "Yo… no entiendo nada…" Dije débilmente esta vez, sollozando

Mi padre se acercó más a mí y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa triste "Lucy… yo jamás te haría eso, eres mi preciosa hija" Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a mi mejilla

Pero yo no lo acepté y aparté su mano "¡ **NO**! ¡Tú me odiaste desde que murió mamá, no intentes arreglar ahora tus errores!" Grité con fuerza

"En ese caso te lo explicaré yo" Dijo Natsu, mientras se levantaba de su sillón

En unos segundos estaba cerca de mí, y yo me giré para hacerle frente "Tu padre y yo hemos sido socios durante unos cuantos años" Hizo una pausa "Cuando su negocio empezó a ir mal y tener deudas, él pidió dinero a la mafia, pero no a **MI** mafia" Resaltó "Él cometió la estupidez de pedir dinero a Sabertooth"

Me giré para ver a mi padre, observando que su rostro era triste, sabiendo que Natsu estaba diciendo la verdad

"El hijo de puta de Sting le exigió que le entregase a su hija a cambio de saldar su deuda, y fue entonces cuando tu padre me pidió ayuda a mí"

 **[Flashback]**

 _Jude estaba reunido con Natsu en su oficina. Gray y Gajeel estaban a los lados de Natsu_

 _"Entonces… ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda, señor Dragneel?" Dijo Jude_

 _Natsu sonrió con suficiencia "¿Me estás entregando a tu hija, Jude?, ¿A mí? ¿A Natsu Dragneel Salamander?" Se rió entre dientes_

 _Jude asintió lentamente con un rostro de preocupación "Usted es la única esperanza que me queda, no puedo entregar mi hija a Sabertooth"_

 _"Y sin embargo, ¿La entregas a Fairy Tail? Nosotros tenemos más poder y somos mucho más peligrosos que Sabertooth, ¿No has pensado en eso, Jude?" Dijo profundizando su sonrisa_

 _"Yo confío en Fairy Tail, y confío en usted" Dijo Jude con sinceridad_

 _Natsu pensó durante unos momentos "Bien, acepto, Jude" Hizo una pausa "Pero mientras ella esté conmigo, será mía"_

 _Jude tragó saliva, pero esta era lo único que podía hacer "B-Bien… le confío a mi hija, señor Dragneel" Dijo con voz entrecortada_

 _Luego, ambos se estrecharon la mano, sellando su acuerdo_

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

Natsu terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándome fijamente

"Entonces… ¿todo esto era… una mentira…?" Pregunté casi en un susurro

Mi padre asintió "No podía contarte la verdad, Lucy, a pesar de que me odiases. Todo era por tu seguridad"

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos. Mi padre se preocupaba por mí… él me quería… quería protegerme…

De pronto Natsu soltó un suspiro de molestia y envolvió sus brazos por detrás de mí, llevando sus labios hasta mi oído "Una escena preciosa, pero todavía me perteneces, Luce"

Mi padre dio un paso hacia nosotros "Por favor, señor Dragneel, nosotros teníamos un trato, me devolverías a Lucy cuando todo hubiese terminado" Dijo desesperado

Natsu se limitó reír entre dientes "No me importa, ella cocina bien, mantiene el lugar ordenado y _disfruto de su presencia_ " Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última parte "Pero no te preocupes, la cuidaré bien, incluso duerme conmigo todas las noches" Dijo riéndose entre dientes

Mi padre empezó a alterarse "¡ **No puede hacer eso, es mi hija**!" Gritó amenazadoramente

Pero con un chasquido de dedos de Natsu, sus hombres se levantaron de los asientos en posición de ataque, por lo que Jude retrocedió rápidamente

"¿Acaso no confiaste en mí una vez? Ella no va a separarse de mí, es mía y solo mía, sería mucho mejor para ti aceptarlo, Jude" Dijo Natsu con voz profunda, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo

Mi padre soltó un suspiro de derrota "Supongo que no me queda alternativa… al menos sé que estará segura aquí…" Dijo con una lágrima creándose en la esquina de sus ojos "Permíteme abrazarla como despedida, por favor"

Natsu asintió y me dejó ir. Rápidamente corrí hacia mi padre, envolviendo mis brazos en un cálido abrazo mientras las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por el rostro de ambos

"Por favor, mantente a salvo, hija mía, y nunca olvides que te quiero"

"Lo haré, padre" Dije en un susurro "Dales un saludo de mi parte a todos" Hablé con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras me secaba las lágrimas

Mi padre asintió mientras rompía el abrazo, devolviéndome la sonrisa, y retirándose de la oficina, girando su rostro para dirigirme una última sonrisa antes de cerrar las puertas.

Natsu se acercó a mí, poniéndome una mano en mi hombro, por lo que me giré para verle. Él estaba sonriéndome, antes de que se inclinara para besar mis labios. Era un beso distinto a los todos demás, un beso que transmitía comprensión… preocupación… y especialmente, amor

Todo esto había sido tan repentino… pero ya no me importaba en absoluto, ya que después de 2 años de oscuridad, yo por fin era feliz.


	21. Epílogo

Eagle Gold: Yeah babe

Criss G.R: Yo también estoy triste de terminar con mi mejor fic hasta el momento, pero no tengo mas trama que ofrecer, así que tendré que terminarlo aquí para no publicar estupideces XD

Tobikata97: Grache ^^

Nova-Dragneel: Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de la historia ^^, es seguro que habrá una secuela, pero por el momento se quedará aquí.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu se acercó a mí, poniéndome una mano en mi hombro, por lo que me giré para verle. Él estaba sonriéndome, antes de que se inclinara para besar mis labios. Era un beso distinto a los todos demás, un beso que lo transmitía todo, comprensión… preocupación… y especialmente, amor_

 _Todo esto había sido tan repentino… pero ya no me importaba en absoluto, ya que después de 2 años de oscuridad, yo por fin era feliz._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21** – Epílogo

Habían pasado 3 meses desde entonces y algunas cosas habían cambiado. Natsu seguía igual que siempre, rudo y autoritario, pero nadie esperaba que eso fuese a cambiar, ¿verdad? Además tenía que mantener su postura ante sus hombres. Yo trabajaba en la base oficialmente ahora, era la secretaria personal de Natsu, y aunque realmente no hacía nada distinto de lo que ya hacía hasta ahora, para mí era mucho mejor así que siendo simplemente su 'juguete'. Claro que yo seguía perteneciendo a Natsu, pero ahora le pertenecería de una forma muy diferente

"¡Luce! ¿Me estás escuchando?" Dijo Natsu desde su mesa

"¡Oh, sí!, ¿Qué ocurre?" Me acerqué a él mientras dejaba de lado mis pensamientos

Él me tendió unas carpetas "Lleva esto a Laxus en la oficina principal"

Yo asentí y levanté la mano para recogerlas, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Natsu me agarró por la muñeca con su otra mano y me atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los míos. Cuando nos separamos, él me dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa "No tardes" Me dijo burlonamente

Yo me reí entre dientes con diversión mientras asentía y llevaba los papeles a Laxus

* * *

No había tardado más de 10 minutos en hacerlo, yo ya estaba en el ascensor, esperando a que llegase al piso 15

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vi a Gray de pie justo enfrente de mí "Ya era hora Lucy" Me dijo con tono divertido

Yo levanté una ceja "¿Ah? Sólo he tardado diez minutos Gray, ¿Qué importa de todos modos?" Le pregunté confundida

Gray soltó una risa juguetona entre dientes "Vamos, el jefe te está esperando" Me dijo mientras me hacía un gesto para seguirle hacia la oficina

Mi confusión sólo aumentó "Bueno, como siempre, ¿no?" Le pregunté. Gray estaba actuando raro, claro que Natsu me estaba esperando, él me había enviado a entregar esa carpeta después de todo

Gray abrió las puertas de la oficina, revelando a Gajeel, Loke y Jellal de pié, alineados a los lados de una alfombra larga y roja, de modo que formaban una pasarela hasta Natsu, quien estaba justo al final de la alfombra

Yo levanté ambas cejas, ahora realmente confundida por la situación "Bueno, es bonita, pero creo que no encaja con el resto de la oficina, ¿no creéis?" Dije señalando a la alfombra

Todos se rieron a carcajadas, lo que me hizo molestarme un poco. Antes de que pudiese protestar, vi a Natsu mirándome y hacerme un gesto con la mano para acercarme a él. Yo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia Natsu, pasando por encima de la alfombra roja y junto a los chicos, que me daban miradas de alegría

Cuando llegué a él, su rostro se convirtió en una cálida sonrisa entre dientes. Creo que jamás había visto esa expresión de pura felicidad en Natsu… era tan… adorable

De pronto el sacó una caja de terciopelo negro de tamaño pequeño de su bolsillo, haciendo ampliar mis ojos como nunca

No me digas que…

Natsu abrió la caja para revelar un anillo dorado con un precioso diamante rosa en la parte superior, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso "Luce, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Dijo acercando su rostro al mío

Sentí como las lágrimas empezaron a crearse en mis ojos "N-Natsu… Yo…" Intenté hablar temblorosamente, pero un nudo en la garganta me impedía hacerlo

Ante eso, Natsu me alzó la barbilla, manteniendo su cálida sonrisa de felicidad "¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres convertirte en Lucy Dragneel?" Me susurró con un tono dulce

Finalmente, las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro sin cesar, y sentí una sensación cálida recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Con una gran sonrisa, permití volar libres a mis sentimientos "No hay nada que desearía más…"

Natsu cogió delicadamente mi mano y me puso el precioso anillo en el dedo "Te quiero, Luce" Susurró antes de unir nuestro labios en un cálido beso que lo significaba todo, mientras los chicos vitorearon audiblemente a nuestras espaldas

* * *

La ceremonia había sido espectacular, había conocido a una gran parte de Fairy Tail, incluido Makarov Dreyar, el anterior cabecilla y los altos mandos como Erza Scarlet. Todos eran extraños, pero juntos eran una gran familia que se protegía y cuidaba mutuamente. Yo pertenecía a esa familia ahora, y no podía ser más feliz de ello.

Natsu y yo estábamos actualmente en nuestra luna de miel, había reservado un crucero privado sólo para nosotros, pero creo que lo único importante para él ahora mismo era nuestra habitación, especialmente nuestra cama.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor y Natsu todavía quería más. Me he casado con un demonio sexualmente insaciable

"Oi, Luce" Me dijo Natsu tumbado a mi lado en la cama

"¿Hmm?" Respondí ligeramente cansada

Él se acercó a mi oído "¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros hijos?" Susurró seductoramente mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo de nuevo

Mis ojos se ampliaron "¿¡Q-QUE?! ¡¿C-Como que nuestros hijos?! ¡ **N-NATSU, E-ESPERA**!"

Pero él no respondió y se arrastró encima de mí uniendo nuestros labios en un corto pero apasionado beso "¿Lista, Luce?"

"¡ **N-NATSUUUUU**!"

.

.

.

 **[FIN ]**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina esta "bonita" historia de amor y lujuria. Ya sé que la historia fue bastante penosa, especialmente el Epílogo, pero dado que soy una escritora aficionada que ha empezado en este mundo hace apenas unas semanas, voy a evitar pegarme un tiro. De todos modos, e** **l fic alcanzó 8.000 visitas en total, siendo "mi mejor historia" hasta el momento, y no puedo estar mas agradecida por ello, sois los mejores, me motiváis a seguir actualizando mis fics diariamente ^^ (aunque los caps sean cortos, al menos prefiero daros contenido diario, y no 5000 palabras una vez por semana XD)**

 **Por mayoría absoluta, este fic tendrá una secuela, está asegurado, pero no tengo planeado nada para ella hasta el momento, así que mientras tanto, espero que me acompañéis y apoyéis de igual manera los próximos fics que subiré pronto**

 _ **Recordad que podéis hacerme preguntas o contactarme por twitter o Ask, desde ofrecerme ideas para nuevas historias/one-shots (donde os daré vuestro mérito correspondiente) hasta decirme simplemente "Hola"**_

 _ **Dicho esto, Haru se despide por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo fic, se os quiere**_


End file.
